<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crossfire by Cherienymphe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845207">Crossfire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherienymphe/pseuds/Cherienymphe'>Cherienymphe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mafias, Mobs, and Bikers [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherienymphe/pseuds/Cherienymphe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your new husband Steve move back to his hometown. It is here that his past catches up with him, and you both pay the price.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, biker au - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mafias, Mobs, and Bikers [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: eventual NON-CON, eventual violence (including domestic), eventual kidnapping</p>
<p>PLEASE DNI IF ANY OF THIS OFFENDS YOU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You tightened your hold around Steve’s neck, looking around in awe as he carried you through the threshold. The large house was older, but you didn’t care about how modern it was or not. It had character and charm…and it was all yours now.</p>
<p>“Someone comes to keep up with the place every now and then, but…,” he trailed off, setting you down.</p>
<p>“Steve, I love it! How could I not? Besides, this house has been in your family for years. I’ll take this over some cookie cutter barbie house, any day,” you said, taking his hand.</p>
<p>Truly, it was nothing a little TLC couldn’t fix. To be perfectly honest, you were a bit impressed. When Steve had told you that his family owned a house, you were expecting something much more modest. After all, he grew up in a small town, so you hadn’t gotten your hopes up by expecting much.</p>
<p>He wrapped his arms around you from behind, and you giggled when he nuzzled your neck.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you like it…<em>wife</em>,” he whispered.</p>
<p>You bit your lip, wrapping your hands around his forearm as he pressed kisses into your neck. The two of you had been married for a little over a month, now, but your stomach still fluttered whenever he called you that. Mrs. Y/N Rogers. You didn’t think you would ever get used to that. You felt an unexplainable happiness fill you as you looked around again.</p>
<p>You had met Steve on the way to a doctor’s appointment one day. You’d bumped into each other, coffee was spilled, apologies were given, and numbers had been exchanged. The rest was history. There were times when you thought it was almost too good to be true. Steve was virtually perfect. Handsome, smart, charming, and funny. Sure, he could be stuck in his ways a bit, but you found it endearing.</p>
<p>The two of you had been seeing each other for a little over a year when he popped the question. You had been completely caught off guard, especially since the topic had never come up. There had been a time when you thought you would never get married, but then you met Steve, and all of that changed. You remembered the shock you felt as you realized there was no hesitation in you to say ‘yes’.</p>
<p>The wedding was small and tasteful, full of nothing but close friends and family. Most of them were yours, and even though Steve wasn’t bothered by the fact that only three people came for him, you were. It was why you tried so hard to make him feel at home in your family, because he didn’t have any left.</p>
<p>“Let’s get the boxes inside…and then we can focus on breaking in the new bed,” he hummed, lips brushing against your skin.</p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan to me,” you purred, following him out of the house.</p>
<p>It had started to drizzle slightly while you were inside, and a shudder passed through you as the cold droplets hit your skin. As you opened the trunk to get another box, you heard a rumble coming from down the street. It was the familiar sound of a motorcycle, and you brushed it off. You gripped the box with some difficulty and didn’t pay it any mind when you noticed Steve had paused in his own task, hand resting on the hood of the car as he stared down the street.</p>
<p>You gently set the box down just inside with a huff, sliding it out of the doorway with your foot as the sound of a motorcycle engine grew closer. You brushed your hands off, stepping outside with a slight frown as two drivers made their way into the driveway, parking their bikes not far behind the car. Steve was standing in the driveway, now, arms crossed over his chest. He tilted his head slightly as he heard your footsteps.</p>
<p>“Y/N, go back-.”</p>
<p>“Steve!”</p>
<p>Your eyes widened at that, realizing that these men knew him. You shouldn’t have been surprised. It was a small town after all, but they didn’t really seem like Steve’s kind of crowd, especially not close enough for them to just pull in his driveway unannounced, but if you had learned anything over the past year and a half or so, it was that Steve could be full of surprises.</p>
<p>“Well, well, well… Look who’s back in town. I see you moved back into the old house too,” one of the men said as he swung off of his bike.</p>
<p>He was the taller of the two, dark hair cut low and facial hair connecting around his mouth. The other had a much fairer complexion, short brown hair pushed away from his face as his blue-green eyes studied you. They both sported worn jeans and similar leather jackets. You noted, with disapproval, that neither one of them wore helmets.</p>
<p>“Sam, it’s been too long,” your husband said.</p>
<p>You watched as they leaned in to do that weird man hug thing, and Steve repeated the action with the other man. You heard Steve refer to him as Clint. You felt a bit awkward as Steve backed up, and you wondered if it was just your imagination or was he blocking you a bit.</p>
<p>“…and…who is this?” Clint wondered, tilting his head to look around Steve’s shoulder and get a better look.</p>
<p>You were stepping forward before Steve could say anything, offering your hand.</p>
<p>“Hi! It’s so nice to meet some of Steve’s friends,” you said.</p>
<p>Their grips were firm, hands rough as they accepted your offer. You didn’t miss the way Clint ran his eyes over you, and you remembered that rain was currently soaking your shirt. You stepped back, and Steve wasted no time in wrapping his arm around your waist, pulling you into his side.</p>
<p>“This is my wife, Y/N,” Steve answered Clint’s question.</p>
<p>You glanced at him, wondering about the strange tone in his voice.</p>
<p>“How long have you guys known Steve? I’m sorry if I’m prying, its just Steve only had about two friends back in New York, so I’m glad to know more of you exist,” you chuckled.</p>
<p>“Y/N,” Steve whispered with a groan.</p>
<p>“What?” you quietly whined, slightly hitting his chest.</p>
<p>Sam and Clint joined in on your laughter, and Sam stuck his hands in his pockets.</p>
<p>“Oh, we go <em>way</em> back with Steve. Don’t worry about him, sweetheart, Steve has plenty of friends around here,” he answered.</p>
<p>Your eyes widened, a noise of appreciation escaping your lips.</p>
<p>“That’s…wonderful!” you said, clapping your hands together. “I’d invite you guys in, but the house is scary looking, right now.”</p>
<p>You turned towards Steve.</p>
<p>“Maybe when we make it presentable, we can invite your-.”</p>
<p>“Y/N, they all have their own lives, now, and they’ve seen the house a million times…”</p>
<p>You studied him, eyebrows furrowed. There was something off about his tone, and you decided to take the hint. You turned back to the men in front of you with a smile.</p>
<p>“I guess we’ll just have to play it by ear. I’m going to go finish unpacking, but it was nice meeting you!”</p>
<p>Their response mirrored yours as you turned to go back inside, brushing your hand over Steve’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“I’ll be right in,” he quietly said, hand grazing your waist.</p>
<p>You glanced over your shoulder as you walked up the steps. Sam was talking to Steve, but Clint’s bright eyes were focused on you. You turned back with a slight grimace and headed towards the waiting boxes.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Your nails trailed down Steve’s back, running over the ridges and feeling the way his muscles moved as he thrust into you. His hard chest was pressed against yours, your legs locked around his waist, head thrown back into the pillow. His soft lips never parted from you, and he’d told you once that enjoyed being inside of you with the taste of your skin on his tongue.</p>
<p>“Steve,” you moaned, one of your hands sliding upwards to tangle in his hair.</p>
<p>He groaned against you, skin slapping against yours in the quiet room. His hands were digging into your hips, holding them to the bed as he had his way with you. You were sure to be aching there tomorrow, but you didn’t mind. It was always worth the pain. You arched your chest into him, lips brushing against his.</p>
<p>You whined when he pulled away, and he only chuckled in response. He loved to do that, tease you, and you loved him for it. You tried to kiss him again, but he only pulled back some more, and because his hands were pinning your hips to the bed, you could only lean up so much.</p>
<p>“Steve,” you begged.</p>
<p>“I love that sound,” he murmured. “You beg so pretty for me, but I know you can do better than that.”</p>
<p>“Wanna kiss you,” you whispered, eyes fluttering at a particularly hard thrust.</p>
<p>You dug your nails into his skin, a choked moan leaving your lips.</p>
<p>“Oh, you can do better than that,” he purred.</p>
<p>His blue eyes sparkled with mischief, determination to see you beg outweighing his desire to put his lips on yours.</p>
<p>“Steve, please,” you whined.</p>
<p>“Mm, only good girls get rewards…and you have been so good for me, haven’t you?”</p>
<p>He covered your mouth with his own, and you both groaned into the kiss. You were drenched, positive you were making a mess of the new sheets already, but you didn’t care. Steve’s hard length felt heavenly inside of you, and once again, you were struck with the fact that this man was yours forever. As if he heard your thoughts, Steve spoke.</p>
<p>“Tell me you’re mine,” he mumbled against your lips.</p>
<p>“I’m yours, Steve. Forever,” you gasped, clenching around him.</p>
<p>He hissed into your mouth.</p>
<p>“Say that again…”</p>
<p>“I’m yours,” you panted.</p>
<p>His hips stuttered, and your climax hit you just as he emptied himself inside of you with a low moan. Your body trembled, and he pulled you against him as he turned to lay on his side. His softening cock was still inside of you, and a lazy smile fell over your lips, sure that he’d be pinning you to the bed again as soon as you woke up in the morning.</p>
<p>You reached up to brush your fingers along his face, tracing his jaw, and he hummed. His eyes fell closed, fingers drawing circles into your back. You suddenly remembered something, and you paused in your ministrations.</p>
<p>“Steve…”</p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p>“Are you ashamed of your friends?”</p>
<p>His eyes flew open, studying you. You blinked.</p>
<p>“…or…maybe me?”</p>
<p>He pushed himself up to lean on his elbow, looking down at you with a frown.</p>
<p>“Why would you say that?”</p>
<p>You shrugged.</p>
<p>“It just seemed like you didn’t want me around your friends, is all,” you explained.</p>
<p>He sighed, briefly closing his eyes before shaking his head.</p>
<p>“No, no, sweetheart. I didn’t want <em>them</em> around <em>you</em>.”</p>
<p>“Why? They’re your friends, aren’t they?”</p>
<p>He fell back onto his back, exhaling as he stared at the ceiling.</p>
<p>“There was a time when they were my friends, yes, but not anymore…”</p>
<p>You waited for him to continue.</p>
<p>“I was a different guy then, Y/N…<em>much</em> different. We’re talking late high school early college years. I was caught up in stuff that makes me ashamed to even touch you-.”</p>
<p>“Steve,” you admonished, frowning.</p>
<p>He looked up at you as you leaned over him, reaching up to brush a finger along your neck.</p>
<p>“I’ve spent years trying to be the guy who would deserve a woman like you, and ever since I met you, I’ve been trying to make up for the fact that I <em>don’t</em> deserve you, because… God, I don’t deserve you,” he groaned.</p>
<p>“Don’t say that-.”</p>
<p>“It’s true. Those guys…they were content, <em>are</em> content, with their lives, this town…the things they do. I wanted more, so I left. I don’t have much in common with them anymore.”</p>
<p>You traced your fingers along his chest with a sigh.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I wish that weren’t the case… After all, they were your friends once,” you replied.</p>
<p>He chuckled, and you cut your eyes to him.</p>
<p>“God, I love you,” he said, reaching out to pull you down.</p>
<p>You laid your head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat as sleep wrapped you in its arms.</p>
<p>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<p>“Y/N Rogers!”</p>
<p>You jumped up from your seat, approaching the counter with a grin as the woman bagged your food. You could feel the conversations in the small diner quiet just a bit, and you just accepted that this would be the norm for a while.</p>
<p>It was a small town indeed, and apparently Steve and his family were well known, had been an integral part of this town. You were the newcomer, his wife that he’d returned to town with after so many years of being gone. You were the new face with a load of baggage so to speak. At least, that’s what the girl at the counter had told you when you had placed your order. Wanda was her name.</p>
<p>“Hey, I told you, don’t be so nervous about it. Folks are just curious,” she said, handing you your food.</p>
<p>“I know, I know. I’m just not used to this, at all. I didn’t grow up in a town like this, not even close,” you laughed.</p>
<p>“A city girl,” she guessed with a smile.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” you sheepishly replied.</p>
<p>“Is that how you met Steve? In the city?” she wondered, a slight unfamiliar accent peeking through.</p>
<p>“Yeah! I literally ran into him on the way to a doctor’s appointment one day. The rest was history,” you shrugged.</p>
<p>“How sweet. Are you going to be working here?”</p>
<p>“Yes, actually! I’m a teacher…”</p>
<p>“Oh, I adore kids,” she said, leaning on the counter, intrigued.</p>
<p>“Me too. I hope to have some of my own one day, but until then, I’m going to be teaching at the elementary school,” you told her.</p>
<p>“You’ll love it. The children here are darling. The adults on the other hand…,” she trailed off with a slight chuckle, and you joined her. “You’ll do great there though.”</p>
<p>“Thanks. Are you friends with Steve?” you suddenly asked.</p>
<p>She sadly shook her head.</p>
<p>“No. My brother and I moved here about 4 months before Steve left town all those years ago. I didn’t really speak with him much, but my brother did. They were in the…the same club together,” she stuttered over her words, straightening as she grabbed the rag.</p>
<p>You watched her demeanor change as she wiped the counter, and you wondered why.</p>
<p>“Oh, okay. Well, it was nice meeting you, Wanda. Hopefully, I’ll see you around.”</p>
<p>“You too,” her words were soft, cautious, and you frowned.</p>
<p>You waved her goodbye as you took your food, making your way out of the restaurant. Relief flowed through you as the weight of prying eyes lifted. It was getting late, the sun starting to set, and you hurried to get to your car to get home. It was why you had gotten takeout. The day had slipped you by, and you wouldn’t have time to cook anything.</p>
<p>You were walking and reaching for your keys, one hand occupied with the food while the other dug into your purse. Your foot stumbled over a broken parking bumper. Your shoe caught against the pavement, and you cursed when the food slipped out of your hand. You weren’t going to catch it in time, but that didn’t stop you from trying. However, another hand beat you to it.</p>
<p>You stumbled back in shock, straightening up as you faced the stranger. You glanced down at your food, reaching out for it with a small ‘thank you’ on your lips when your savior pulled his hand back. You frowned, cutting your eyes up to gaze at the person in question. You blinked at the unfamiliar face.</p>
<p>He looked to be the same height as Steve, and just as muscular. Maybe a bit bulkier now that you looked again. Unlike Steve though, his dark hair was lengthy, the ends of his locks brushing the tops of his shoulders. His facial hair was light, like he was in the process of growing it out fully. He sported a similar leather jacket to the one Sam and Clint had worn at your house, and it was accompanied by equally dark jeans and a shirt and boots to match.</p>
<p>His blue eyes, so much like Steve’s, were focused on you. They were heavy and piercing, and you cleared your throat, reaching out for your bag.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” you said.</p>
<p>Again, he pulled it out of your reach, and apprehension filled you.</p>
<p>“You’re new here,” he noted in a deep, husky voice.</p>
<p>You swallowed, nodding.</p>
<p>“I just moved here with my husband a few days ago. Can I have that back, please?”</p>
<p>He ignored your request, instead raking his eyes over you. He hummed when his eyes landed on your ring, and it didn’t sound like an approving sound.</p>
<p>“Husband… What’s your name, sweetheart?”</p>
<p>You frowned at the term of endearment but bit your tongue. If living in the city had taught you anything, it was to pick your battles with strange men wisely.</p>
<p>“Y/N,” you quietly replied.</p>
<p>He didn’t respond right away, instead taking you in. You shuffled on your feet, glancing at the darkening sky before looking around. You noticed a large bike parked not too far away, and you assumed it was his. There seemed to be quite a few bikers in this town. When you met his eyes again, there was a faint smirk on his pink lips.</p>
<p>The bag that held your food gestured to the dark grey car parked beside him.</p>
<p>“This your car?”</p>
<p>You nodded, slowly following as he rounded it, eyes observing the tag.</p>
<p>“New York,” he said with a whistle. “That’s a long way to travel….”</p>
<p>“My husband is from here. We wanted to move back to his hometown,” you explained, nervousness growing. “Can I please-?”</p>
<p>You were cut off by his soft chuckle, his smirk growing, now as he eyed you. If possible, you would have sworn that his eyes had gotten darker, amusement taking residence there.</p>
<p>“Mrs. Rogers, I presume?”</p>
<p>You didn’t respond because you didn’t feel the need to. It seemed that he already knew. With another chuckle, he finally handed your food back to you, his fingers grazing your hand as he did so. He was close, so close that you could smell whatever shampoo he had used that morning.</p>
<p>You took a step back, hitting the side of your car as he reached out. His hand was pressed to the door, caging you in as you eyed him, heart racing. He looked over you one final time before opening your driver’s door, and with a start, you realized that you must have left it unlocked. He licked his lips as he held the door open for you, and you hurriedly slipped inside.</p>
<p>His grip was tight, preventing you from closing it, and you started to reach for your cell phone when he spoke.</p>
<p>“Tell Steve his old friend Bucky said hello. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?” he asked, leaning his body on the open door, head peaking out over the top.</p>
<p>You nodded, and the corner of his mouth lifted.</p>
<p>“You drive safe…Mrs. Rogers.”</p>
<p>He closed your door, and you stared after him with wide eyes before shaking your head. With trembling hands, you buckled your seatbelt and started the car, rushing to get home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Steve!” you called as soon as you stepped in the house.</p><p>He didn’t answer, and you hummed as you shut the door behind you. You could hear his voice coming from the living room though, low and hushed. You rounded the corner just in time to see him hang up the phone, blue eyes landing on you. You threw him a smile, to which he nervously returned.</p><p>“Hey. Work stuff?” you guessed.</p><p>He nodded, running his hand through his hair.</p><p>“Yeah,” he answered, giving you a quick peck on the cheek as you approached him.</p><p>“So, the day sort of slipped away from me before I knew it, <em>but</em> don’t worry about food. I got us takeout,” you giddily said as he walked you into the kitchen.</p><p>He was unusually quiet as you set the bag down on the counter, prepared to start setting the food out.</p><p>“You went to the diner?”</p><p>“Yeah! The girl who works there, Wanda, is the sweetest. She threw in some extra fries for free. I know they’re your favorite,” you added, throwing a smirk over your shoulder.</p><p>You paused, taking in his unreadable expression, arms crossed over his chest. His jaw was tense, and you watched his cheek poke out as he stuck his tongue in it, a habit he picked up when he was frustrated…or angry. You slowly turned around, approaching him with an inquiring look.</p><p>“Steve, what’s wrong?”</p><p>He heaved a sigh when you took his hand, gently rubbing the fingers of your other hand over his skin. His eyes were hard as he held your gaze.</p><p>“You see anybody at the diner?”</p><p>You blinked, remembering the whole ordeal with…Bucky.</p><p>“Yes, actually. Your friend Bucky said…”</p><p>You trailed off when he ripped himself away from you, pacing the kitchen with his hands on his hips in that sexy way you normally liked.</p><p>“…hello,” you lamely finished.</p><p>He didn’t respond, and you noticed his shoulders heaving.</p><p>“Steve?”</p><p>He turned to face you, face reddening a bit as he stared you down.</p><p>“If you see him again…if he approaches you, at all…you call me,” he demanded.</p><p>“Woah, woah. Steve, what-? What are you talking about?”</p><p>You approached him, and he gripped the tops of your arms, and you winced at the tight hold. His blue eyes were serious, and you swallowed at this never before seen side of him.</p><p>“I thought he was your friend…”</p><p>“He is <em>not</em> my friend,” he spat. “None of them are…”</p><p>Your eyes widened at his confession, fear seizing your heart as you remembered how close Bucky had been to you today. His strange behavior… You always liked to give people the benefit of the doubt. Maybe in Bucky’s mind, they were still friends. Maybe the bad blood was only on Steve’s end. Either way, you hated seeing Steve like this and would respect his wishes.</p><p>“Okay,” you relented. “Alright. If he approaches me again, I’ll call you.”</p><p>That seemed to relax him for a bit, and his face softened, loosening his hold on you. You threw him a small smile as he gently rubbed your arms.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s alright. I just… I wish that you had been honest with me from the beginning,” you whispered.</p><p>He forced a smile, nodding at you.</p><p>“You’re right. I just thought that I could ignore my past when I came back here. The last thing I want is for you to get involved in any way. Bucky shouldn’t have approached you, at all.”</p><p>He briefly kissed you before pulling away, walking towards the counter. You watched him as he finished taking out the food, and you suddenly wondered what his past entailed. You wondered what had happened to bring out that sort of reaction in him. You didn’t want to pry and trusted that he would tell you in his own time.</p><p>However, as you watched him set the table, you wondered how he knew that you’d ran into Bucky at all.</p><p> <b>~</b></p><p>You spent the next day at home. It was the middle of summer, and you were grateful you’d have time to get your house in order before school started. Steve had left early for work. He’d bought a local business in town and was in the process of taking over. You smiled fondly as you remembered the way he’d fucked you against your silk sheets this morning before he’d left with a lingering kiss on your cheek.</p><p>You were glad that he seemed to be feeling better, but a frown fell over your face when you recalled his uncharacteristic behavior yesterday. Sure, Steve got mad sometimes, but you had never seen him like that before. His eyes had been wild, and he almost looked as if he had been restraining himself. From doing what? You didn’t know.</p><p>You were pulled from your thoughts by a knock on the door, and confusion filled you. You slowly stood before realization hit you, and you chuckled. Back in New York, Steve had the most awful habit of forgetting his house keys, and it seemed like he had yet to kick it. You pulled the door open with a grin.</p><p>“Steve, when are you…?”</p><p>Your words died in your throat as you came face to face with someone who was most definitely <em>not</em> Steve. Your heart felt like it was going to jump out of your chest as your eyes connected with familiar blue ones. They were so much like Steve’s, except they weren’t. They were colder and hid his intentions well.</p><p>Bucky was dressed similarly to how you saw him yesterday. Only today, he had forgone the leather jacket, muscular arms on display as the dark tee hugged his frame. There was a faint smirk on his lips, and you went to shut the door, but he threw his hand out, stopping you.</p><p>“Let’s not be rude,” he teased, pushing back.</p><p>You grunted as you stumbled back, but you blocked the doorway as you glared at him.</p><p>“Steve doesn’t want you around. Besides, he’s not even here…”</p><p>His smirk grew, and you gasped as he pushed his way past you with ease.</p><p>“Oh, I know…”</p><p>You reached out to grab him, determined to pull him back outside when his hand shot out and gripped your wrist. You winced as he squeezed, and dread filled you when he used his other hand to reach back and close the door. He let you go, and you stumbled away from him.</p><p>You glanced around for your phone, but unfortunately, you both spotted it on the coffee table at the same time. He grabbed it before you did, and he held it out of your reach.</p><p>“Relax, doll. I just want to talk,” he said, making himself comfortable on your couch.</p><p>You crossed your arms over your chest, fear gripping you. You were alone in your house with this strange man. A strange man who happened to be a former friend of Steve’s who Steve did <em>not</em> want around. Clearly, there was a reason for that, and you didn’t want to find out what it was.</p><p>“I told you already that Steve isn’t here…”</p><p>He chuckled, pocketing your cell phone, eyes trained on you.</p><p>“I’m here to speak with you.”</p><p>You blanched, taking a step back.</p><p>“Me? What could you possibly have to talk about with me?”</p><p>He ran his hand through his hair, using the other to gesture to the couch beside you.</p><p>“Sit,” he ordered.</p><p>You glanced at the door then him and back again. His chuckle forced you to look at him only to find him grinning at you.</p><p>“You won’t get far, and I’d hate to have to restrain you. I can only imagine what that would look like if poor Stevie walked in…”</p><p>You clenched your jaw, eyes watering a bit. He gestured to the couch again.</p><p>“Really, I’m just here to talk to you,” he reassured.</p><p>Reluctantly, you lowered yourself onto the other couch, hands in your lap. He studied you, running his eyes over you as his smile slowly curved into a smirk.</p><p>“You seem like such a nice girl,” he noted, voice low. “How’d you meet Steve?”</p><p>You figured there was no harm in humoring him.</p><p>“We ran into each other while I was on the way to a doctor’s appointment,” you responded.</p><p>He hummed, glancing around the house.</p><p>“How long you two been together?”</p><p>“Almost two years,” you quickly answered. “Look, I don’t know what you want from me-.”</p><p>“Steve took something of mine many years ago…and I want it back,” he interrupted.</p><p>You frowned, tilting your head at him. He rested his eyes on yours, that smirk still in place as he spread his arms over the back of the couch.</p><p>“…and you, being the sweetheart that I know you are, will convince him to return it to me.”</p><p>“I really think that this is something you should talk to Steve about. I have no idea what you’re talking about, and I’ve never been able to make Steve do anything he didn’t want to do.”</p><p>You stood, and he stood with you, eyeing you.</p><p>“Steve doesn’t want you around-.”</p><p>“You always do what he says?”</p><p>Anger filled you, and you glared at him. He only stared at you in amusement.</p><p>“No. We’re married, and that’s what marriage is about. Its give and take. Compromise. I have no problem respecting his wishes because I don’t know you. I have no reason to want you around.”</p><p>He walked towards you, eyes traveling over your frame.</p><p>“Not yet,” he murmured.</p><p>You huffed, backing away.</p><p>“I’ve been polite. More than you deserve. Give me my phone back and leave,” you demanded.</p><p>“I’ve said what I needed to say. Talk to Steve…and maybe I won’t have to talk to you again,” he said, making his way towards the door.</p><p>When he opened it, you both were met with the sight of none other than Steve, hand poised to open the door. His face was already contorted in anger before the door even fully opened, and you knew that he must have recognized the bike outside.</p><p>“Steve,” Bucky greeted. “Long time no see. I love what you’ve done with the place…”</p><p>Steve’s eyes met your wide ones, and his jaw ticked.</p><p>“Y/N, stay inside. Bucky…a word?”</p><p>You watched as the door closed behind them, apprehension filling you. You made your way to the window, peaking out of the blinds to see them having a heated discussion. You swallowed and backed away, making your way to the kitchen as you chose to distract yourself.</p><p>Confusion filled you as you wiped down the already pristine countertop. You didn’t understand anything. Steve didn’t seem like the type to take anything from anyone, but then again, he’d told you himself that he was a much different guy back then. You figured whatever he took must have been important, otherwise why would Bucky behave in such a way? Why would anyone behave in such a way?</p><p>You bit your lip as you heard the door open, the familiar rumble of a motorcycle engine starting up a moment later. Steve’s steps were heavy, and you turned to face him as he made his way into the kitchen. You noticed your phone in his hand, and you approached him, sighing in relief. He held a hand out, and you slowed, eyeing him with worry.</p><p>“What was he doing in here?” he asked through clenched teeth.</p><p>You frowned.</p><p>“Steve…he just… He just came in. I thought it was you, I thought you’d forgotten your keys…”</p><p>He huffed, slamming your cellphone onto the counter.</p><p>“I tried to call you, but he took my phone,” you whispered.</p><p>He closed his eyes, and there was that expression again. He looked like he was restraining himself, forcing himself to calm down. When he opened his eyes, his expression was softer. He reached out to you, brushing his fingers over your cheek.</p><p>“Y/N…do you see what I mean, now? He is…dangerous,” he confessed. “They all are.”</p><p>You nodded, closing your eyes as he pressed his lips to yours.</p><p>“You could have been hurt. You don’t know what he’s capable of,” he murmured into your mouth.</p><p>You slowly pulled away, glancing away with a sigh.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Steve…did you take something of his?” you asked, looking at him.</p><p>His lips flattened, and he stared you down.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>You licked your lips, hand resting on his arm.</p><p>“He said that you took something from him and that he wants it back…,” you trailed off when he pulled away from you.</p><p>He turned around with a huff.</p><p>“Steve, whatever it is… I think he’s going to keep coming around, so I think that you should-.”</p><p>“I can’t just give it back, Y/N. It isn’t that simple,” he sighed, turning back around.</p><p>You eyed him, and he looked at you with soft apologetic eyes. He pulled you into his arms, burying his face in your neck.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, Y/N. This isn’t your problem, and I promise, he’ll never come here again. You must have been terrified…”</p><p>You wrapped your own arms around him, closing your eyes.</p><p>“I don’t want you to ever feel unsafe in your own home again. I’ll take care of this. I promise.”</p><p> <b>~</b></p><p>It was clear that Bucky’s impromptu visit and the things he’d said had really gotten to Steve. Clearly Steve was being reminded of his past, and whatever it entailed, he didn’t like it. He was tense…angry…frustrated. And it showed.</p><p>You gasped when his fingers dug into your neck, the sound of slapping skin the only noise in the quiet room. His face was taught with tension, teeth bared as he slammed into you, and the bed knocked into the wall under the weight of his thrusts. You felt the slightest discomfort at his harsh pace, but not enough to worry you.</p><p>Steve was stressed. When he planned to move back to his hometown, he probably hadn’t expected all of this. He’d expected to come here to settle down into a nice peaceful life. His past slapping him in the face at every turn so far was probably really getting under his skin.</p><p>You reached up to grip his arm when his hold tightened, and you let out a strangled moan. You could hardly breathe, but the way his unrelenting cock slid inside of you had your toes curling. His entire body was slick with sweat, and you couldn’t remember how long he’d been hovering over you, rolling his hips against yours again and again.</p><p>You only knew that he’d snuck up on you in the shower. You had welcomed him with open arms and a smile. You had thought that was it, but when he proceeded to carry you out of the shower, you figured tonight would be one of those nights that never ended. However, you hadn’t been expecting this. You dug your nails into his arm, eyes watering just a bit.</p><p>Your sex life was far from what some would call vanilla, but this was crossing into uncharted territory. Your other hand gripped his hip, digging your nails into the skin. He leaned down to rest his forehead on the pillow, the sound of his harsh breathing filling your ears.</p><p>“S-Steve,” you gasped, lips parted in fear.</p><p>You couldn’t breathe, and Steve wasn’t paying attention, too focused on bringing both you and himself over the edge. His other hand wrapped around yours, pulling it away from his waist and pinning it to the bed. You cried out, nails dragging along his arm now, and you just knew you drew blood.</p><p>“Steve, Steve,” you forced out, barely audible.</p><p>Something in you snapped, and you clenched around him, milking him as he came inside of you with a loud moan, grip unrelenting. You blinked and darkness filled your vision. When you opened your eyes again, you were in Steve’s arms, his worried face staring down at you.</p><p>“Y/N? Can you hear me?”</p><p>You groaned, and he sighed in relief, blue eyes wide with worry as he cupped your face. He was leaning against the headboard, and he briefly threw his head back before adjusting you better in his arms.</p><p>“I’m so sorry. God, I’m so sorry,” he whispered, peppering kisses all over your face.</p><p>Your breathing was labored, and despite the severity of the situation, you tried to reassure him.</p><p>“It’s okay. Steve, you’re…you’re stressed. Things were crazy today, it’s okay-.”</p><p>“No, no, it’s not okay. Fuck, I’m so sorry. I just… My mind was somewhere else,” he panted.</p><p>Steve never cursed. Maybe once in a blue moon, but he always said he hated that kind of talk. You reached up, brushing a blond strand away from his forehead. His eyes were troubled as he stared down at you, and you sent him a strained smile.</p><p>“Steve…I’m fine. I promise.”</p><p>“I could have killed you,” he breathed, leaning over to rest his forehead against yours.</p><p>“Steve, I’m okay. We’re okay,” you murmured, reassuring him.</p><p>Something in you couldn’t help but wonder though. Were you okay?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You peeked through the window, a smile spreading over your lips as you caught a glimpse of who had knocked on the door. Wanda had a small smile on her own face when you finally opened it. She looked so lively outside of the diner setting.</p><p>“Wanda! What are you doing here?”</p><p>“School doesn’t start back for weeks, so I figured you don’t want to be cooped in the house until then. I thought I’d show you around town,” she said.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Steve had claimed that he was going to get around to doing that, but work had taken up so much of his time. Not to mention everything else he was dealing with. It seemed silly to make him show you around with much more serious things on his plate. You absentmindedly brushed your fingers over your neck, flinching a bit.</p><p>“You know what? I love that idea. Come in! I just need to put on my shoes,” you said, stepping aside.</p><p>You closed the door behind her as she looked around.</p><p>“Wow. It looks so different from the last time I was in here,” she said.</p><p>“This used to be the hangout spot or something?” you chuckled as you put your shoes on.</p><p>“Something like that,” she chuckled back. “I told you, I was never really friends with Steve. My brother, Pietro, was though. I think he idolized him a bit, to be honest. I came around with him once or twice during some of their meetings.”</p><p>“Meetings? What kind of meetings?” you asked, grabbing your purse.</p><p>She seemed to freeze, lips parting ever so slightly as her eyes widened. You frowned at her as she hurried to double back.</p><p>“Not…not meetings really. Just when the guys would hang out and stuff,” she said with a shake of her head.</p><p>You eyed her odd demeanor for a bit, eventually brushing it off. You followed her outside and looked around in confusion.</p><p>“How’d you get here?”</p><p>“I walked,” she said with a shrug. “My house isn’t far.”</p><p>You weren’t sure if you’d ever get used to that, how small the town was. Sure, walking in New York was normal, but that was in the city and the boroughs. You considered taking the car but decided against it.</p><p>“You don’t mind walking some more, do you?”</p><p>“Of course not. You won’t get the full experience driving around anyway!”</p><p>You locked the door behind you, thankful that it was nice outside.</p><p>“Walking around this town was how we found all the cool hangout spots when we were kids,” she chuckled. “Some of the best places here would’ve remained a secret to us.”</p><p>“What was Steve like then?” you wondered. “He doesn’t talk about his past much…”</p><p>Hell, before you moved here you had thought Steve only had two friends his whole life.</p><p>“I’m sure he’s the same now as he was then,” she chuckled. “Bossy and self-righteous…kind of like a kid when he doesn’t get his way.”</p><p>She nudged you, and you frowned. Steve could be set in his ways sometimes, sure, but that wasn’t at all what he was like. At least, not now. He’d told you he was a different man back then, but you were really starting to wonder just how different.</p><p>You kept your thoughts to yourself and instead listened to Wanda as she talked about the different businesses in town. You learned that she and her brother aren’t from here but from Sokovia.</p><p>“Yeah, we didn’t know the language well when we moved here, but Steve and Bucky made us feel welcome. They accepted us with ease and the rest followed,” she said.</p><p>You glanced away at the mention of Steve’s former friend, and you bit your lip.</p><p>“So Steve and Bucky were pretty close…”</p><p>“Like brothers,” she confirmed.</p><p>You watched her face fall, and your curiosity to know what happened between them grew. Again, you kept your thoughts to yourself. You wanted to trust that Steve would tell you in his own time. The two of you spent the rest of the day walking around town. You walked by the small shopping center you didn’t even know was here. It consisted of a Dollar General, a liquor store, a post office, and a small clothing shop you’d never heard of.</p><p>When the two of you neared the local bar, Wanda’s demeanor changed. She slowed, visibly uncomfortable, and you frowned. You saw ‘The Asgardian’ flashing in bright neon lights. It was late in the evening, now, so the place seemed to be just livening up. You noticed quite a few motorcycles parked out front, a few of which looked familiar.</p><p>There were a couple of people mingling by their bikes, drinking beer and laughing. You noticed a small group of women eyeing the two of you, all sporting those leather jackets. Wanda grabbed your arm.</p><p>“Come on-.”</p><p>“Wanda!”</p><p>You both looked over to see one of the women waving you two over, dark ponytail swinging. You could tell that Wanda was uncomfortable, so you spoke up.</p><p>“We don’t have to go over if you don’t want to,” you said. “You can tell them I don’t feel well or something.”</p><p>Wanda bit her lip before eventually shaking her head. <br/>               “I wish it were that easy,” she quietly replied, reluctantly approaching them.</p><p>You followed and noticed the way some of the men closer to the bar eyed you. You made eye contact with Sam, and he waved. You returned it with a small smile.</p><p>“You know Sam?”</p><p>You cut your eyes to the woman who asked. She was finishing up a cigarette, green eyes focused on you as she stomped it out.</p><p>“Not really. He came by the house the other day to see Steve,” you answered.</p><p>She smirked, glancing at the blonde woman beside her before pushing off of her bike. She stuck her hand out.</p><p>“You must be Steve’s wife. Natasha,” she introduced herself.</p><p>You took her hand, introducing yourself as well. The other girls greeted you and introduced themselves too, albeit the blonde one, Sharon, did so reluctantly.</p><p>“We’re about to head inside. You two should join us.”</p><p>It was the one who’d waved you two over. She had introduced herself as Brunnhilde, but she claimed that everyone called her Valkyrie.</p><p>“I was just showing Y/N around. We were actually about to head back to-.”</p><p>“Just for a few drinks,” Natasha laughed, throwing her arm over your shoulder. “Besides, Pietro’s inside. He’s been wondering where you were, Wanda.”</p><p>You didn’t protest when Natasha pulled you along.</p><p>“So, how long you and Steve been married?”</p><p>“A little over a month,” you answered, “…but we’ve been together for almost two years.”</p><p>“Newlyweds,” she laughed. “That’s sweet.”</p><p>The bar was dimly lit inside and filled with smoke. It was rowdy, and your ears were immediately filled with loud chatter and boisterous laughter from men and women alike. A few people eyed you as you walked past with Natasha, but their eyes didn’t linger for too long, almost as if they were afraid to stare.</p><p>You settled down at a table in the back, Wanda and the rest close behind. Natasha waved the server over and ordered a round of beers.</p><p>“You drink?” the redhead asked.</p><p>“Not much,” you honestly replied.</p><p>Back in your college days you got pretty wild, but that was behind you. Or so you thought. One round of beer turned into three then three turned into five. Before you knew it, your body felt light and your head felt fuzzy. You found that you liked Natasha. She was funny if not a little rough around the edges, but it was in that good and tough straightforward way you’d always envied.</p><p>She was currently telling you about the time Steve had gotten in trouble for breaking into the school for senior prank day. The cops had him cuffed and ready to go when Tony and Clint distracted them while Sam and Bucky busted him out of the car. You snorted, immediately covering your mouth in a fit of giggles.</p><p>“God, Steve never tells me any of this stuff,” you complained. “I didn’t even know the guy had friends.”</p><p>You chuckled, taking another sip of beer.</p><p>“Yeah,” Natasha sighed. “Steve had a lot of friends, a whoole support system here before he ran off.”</p><p>She suddenly scoffed, chuckling without humor.</p><p>“It was pretty brave of him to come back here after what he did. Brave…or stupid, I still haven’t decided yet, but the man always did have steel balls.”</p><p>You frowned at her, confusion piercing your brain as she nursed her beer.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>Something in you was telling you that this was a conversation meant for Steve and you, that you were doing exactly what you said you wouldn’t: prying. She almost choked on her beer, staring at you with wide eyes before she laughed. This time it was genuine.</p><p>“You don’t know? You’re telling me Steve didn’t tell you?”</p><p>Your frown only deepened, and she suddenly quieted, a look of disbelief falling over her features. She fell back in her seat with a light scoff, shaking her head as she glanced away.</p><p>“That son of a bitch,” she whispered, but you still heard her over the noise.</p><p>Against your better judgement, you pressed her for information.</p><p>“What? What did he do?”</p><p>She sighed, setting her beer back down before leaning forward.</p><p>“Well…you know about the club. The money they would take and-.”</p><p>“Wait, wait, what club? What <em>money</em>?”</p><p>You were growing more confused by the minute. She stared at you for a moment, studying you. Realization bled into her features.</p><p>“You don’t know anything…do you?”</p><p>You didn’t know how to respond to that, and apparently you didn’t need to. Your silence was answer enough. She looked away, and you watched as she clenched her jaw.</p><p>“I think you should go,” she said.</p><p>You blinked.</p><p>“What? Why? I-.”</p><p>“Because you clearly don’t know your husband at all…and I’d hate to be the one to ruin that for you,” she said, staring you down. “You should go anyway before Bucky shows up.”</p><p>You frowned but nodded at the mention of Bucky. You turned and tapped Wanda on the shoulder, telling her you were going to go.</p><p>“Alright. I’ll go with you,” she said, putting on her jacket.</p><p>“Let me go to the bathroom first,” you told her.</p><p>You stood and swayed for a bit, realizing that you had drank more than you intended to. You managed to make it to the other side of the room though, hand sliding along the wall as you stepped into the dark hallway.</p><p>The bathroom wasn’t the cleanest, and you turned your nose up in disgust. You normally squatted over public toilets, but you were so wobbly you didn’t think you’d be able to. You sighed, mulling over Natasha’s words. While it was true that there were things about Steve you didn’t know, was it really true that you didn’t know him at all? Did you really not know Steve at all?</p><p>The alcohol in your system made your emotions so much more…more, and you blinked away tears. Ever since you’d moved here, nothing had gone like you thought it would, and while it might’ve been unfair to think so, you partly blamed Steve. Not only had he moved back here knowing that when he left, he’d left behind bad blood, but he allowed you to be blindsided.</p><p>You stumbled to the sink, splashing water over your face after washing your hands. There was no use looking into the mirror, the dirt and grime covering it didn’t allow you to see anything. God, you could just imagine what Steve was going to say when Wanda dragged you home, drunk and wobbly. You yanked the door open, a burp rising in your throat, but you swallowed it down in shock.</p><p>Your body was frozen as your eyes connected with familiar blue ones. He smiled at you, but it was cold, mocking even. You stumbled back when he stepped inside, and your eyes widened when he closed the door behind him.</p><p>“You-you can’t be in here,” you told him, moving to get past him.</p><p>He gripped your arms and pushed you back. His large frame and your inebriated state made it easy. You winced when he pushed you into the sink, pain traveling through your lower back.</p><p>“I’ve got my hands in almost every cookie jar in this town. I can go wherever I want,” he shot back, tightening his grip.</p><p>You struggled against him, but he only chuckled at your attempt. You grunted in frustration, fed up.</p><p>“What do you want from me, Bucky?”</p><p>You spat his name, and a slow smirked danced along his lips.</p><p>“Hmm. I haven’t quite figured that out yet. I know what I want from Steve…”</p><p>You glared at him.</p><p>“…but I don’t know what I want from you exactly. Well…at least not all of what I want.”</p><p>He stepped closer, pressing himself against you, and your struggle increased. You could smell nicotine on his breath, and you gasped when one hand traveled down to grip your thigh. With your now free hand, you shoved against his chest, but he only pushed himself closer.</p><p>“Steve and I shared a lot back then. T-shirts, bikes…women,” he said, gripping your jaw. “Although, I don’t think he’s inclined to do so anymore. He seems a little…<em>possessive</em> of you.”</p><p>His laugh sent shivers down your spine, and you pushed against him, hard. You were satisfied when he took a step back, but your relief was short lived when he shoved you back. Your head slammed against the mirror, and you squeezed your eyes shut. Your already tilting vision was swaying when you opened them.</p><p>“You know what he told me that day I came by? He said if I so much as looked at you again, he’d bury me. You got yourself a keeper,” he chuckled. “Too bad he’s a liar and a thief.”</p><p>“Don’t talk about him like that. I don’t know what happened between you two, but Steve isn’t that person.”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow at you, gaze almost pitying.</p><p>“He hasn’t changed, sweetheart. He just got better at hiding,” he sneered.</p><p>You turned your face away, but his grip on your chin tightened. He leaned down when you tried to lean away, nose brushing against yours.</p><p>“Did you even ask him what he took? What he did?”</p><p>You tried to ignore him, but he wouldn’t let you.</p><p>“We used to go from town to town, you know…taking money from anyone we could. Selling drugs to anyone desperate enough to buy.”</p><p>You jerked in his grip, eyes wide in disbelief as you stared at him.</p><p>“We thought we were untouchable…and we were. No one messed with us, and if they did, we made an example out of them. Steve led and we followed,” he continued.</p><p>“No,” you shook your head, stomach churning.</p><p>“We were gonna take over this town. Almost two million dollars,” he whistled. “That’s how much money we had saved up. We were going to buy out everyone we could. We were so close, and this whole town knew it. They were scared, and rightfully so…”</p><p>He suddenly gripped your hair, one arm curling around your waist as he pinned you to him.</p><p>“Then Steve had a change of heart one day. He turned his back on all of us and the way of life he helped create. He left. No big deal, we would eventually get over it…had he not taken the money with him,” he spat.</p><p>You swallowed, eyes widening as you realized the severity of the whole ordeal.</p><p>“Not only is he a traitor who turned his back on us, but he’s a thief too.”</p><p>He looked over you and suddenly hummed.</p><p>“You look like you’re going to be sick. Let me walk you outside to get some air.”</p><p>He didn’t give you time to protest before yanking you away from the wall and towards the door. The bar was even louder than before, and the hallway was dark, the only light coming from the lights in the bar. Bucky didn’t go that way though. He shoved you towards the back of the building.</p><p>His hand was still in your hair, and his grip was tight as he forced you through a backdoor. The air was cool on your skin, but the cool brick wall against your back was colder as he pinned you against it.</p><p>“Steve really thought that he could just come back here and live the rest of his days out peacefully after what he did. So confident,” he mused.</p><p>You yelped into his mouth as he pressed his lips against yours. They were soft and forceful, pressing against yours so harshly it hurt. With one of his hand in your hair and the other pressing into your back, your movements were restricted. He forced his leg between yours, and you brought your knee up.</p><p>He let go of you with a groan, and you pushed past him. Your foot caught on his as he stuck it out, and you felt yourself falling. However, he stopped you before you could hit the ground. One hand gripped your arm while the other wrapped around your throat. His lips were at your ear, heaving chest pressing into your back.</p><p>“That was cheap, doll,” he hissed.</p><p>“Let go of me!”</p><p>His grip tightened, and you gasped, digging your nails into his arm. He shook you.</p><p>“You tell Steve that I want that money back. I don’t think he’s taking me seriously, and I’d hate to have to find ways to…” his lips brushed over your cheek “…get his attention.”</p><p>You stumbled when he finally let go of you, and your arms and neck were sore. You spun around, hand outstretched to slap him, but he caught your wrist. You glared at him and he glared back, his hold tight.</p><p>“You should go home to your husband, Mrs. Rogers. I’m sure he’s wondering where you are,” he said.</p><p>You yanked your hand from his grip, jaw clenched as you eyed him. Deciding to pick your battles, you turned and stumbled away from him. It was dark outside, now and you were positive that Wanda was worried. You were proven right when you made your way to the parking lot.</p><p>She ran towards you, your purse in her hand. Her eyes were wide and inquiring as she steadied you.</p><p>“Where were you? You were taking so long so I went to check on you, but you were gone.”</p><p>“Are you in their...club or whatever too? With Bucky?” you asked, ignoring her question.</p><p>Her face fell, but she shook her head.</p><p>“No…”</p><p>“…but your brother is,” you guessed.</p><p>She didn’t deny it.</p><p>“Who…who told you? Did Nat-?”</p><p>She didn’t have a chance to finish, bright headlights nearly blinding you both as a car pulled up beside you. You recognized the car.</p><p>There was a frown on Steve’s face as he hopped out. There was a frown on yours too as he approached you. He nodded at Wanda, thanking her when she handed him your purse.</p><p>“I’ll talk to you later, Y/N?”</p><p>You eyed her, suddenly unsure of who to trust, but nodded anyway. She looked between you two before reluctantly walking away, going back inside no doubt. It was quiet, and you could tell that Steve was upset, although you couldn’t understand why. You were the only one with a reason to be mad.</p><p>“Get in the car, Y/N,” he sighed. “I don’t even know why you’re here of all places and-.”</p><p>“Two million dollars?” you quietly interrupted him.</p><p>He paused and swallowed his words, visibly taken aback as you questioned him. His eyes gave away nothing, but his body language did.</p><p>“…what?”</p><p>“You heard me, Steve.”</p><p>He didn’t reply right away, and his jaw ticked. He glanced around, eyes narrowed.</p><p>“Let’s talk about this at home, or at least in the car-.”</p><p>“I want to talk about this here, Steve. I want to know why you thought you could just come back here after doing such a thing and act like nothing happened. I want to know why you didn’t tell me, why you just let me walk into this mess with you?”</p><p>He heaved another sigh, running his hands down his face.</p><p>“Y/N-.”</p><p>“Bucky doesn’t want that money back. I don’t care what he says! He knows you don’t have that money to just give back. He wants revenge!”</p><p>“Honey-.”</p><p>“And then you actually have the nerve to want to raise children here? Knowing you had a target on your back the second you crossed the city limits? You think I’d want to bring children into this?”</p><p>He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. You didn’t wait for him to say anything, instead walking around him and getting in the car. You crossed your arms over your chest as he slid into the driver’s side. You could feel his eyes on you, but you refused to look at him. He reached for your face, but you jerked away, and he sighed.</p><p>The short drive to the house was quiet. You could feel him glance at you here and there, but you couldn’t find it in yourself to look at him. You knew that Steve was different then, he’d told you so, but you had never imagined…</p><p>He stole from people, sold drugs? You didn’t even want to linger on what Bucky meant when he’d said they’d made examples out of people. You were starting to regret the way you’d confronted Steve, but the alcohol in your system had clouded your judgement. You wanted to believe Bucky was lying, but Steve’s reaction told you all you needed to know. You weren’t even sure you wanted to hear his side of things.</p><p>You ignored his calls as you hurried from the car.</p><p>“Y/N.”</p><p>You rushed inside the house, and you could hear his footsteps behind you.</p><p>“Y/N, stop!”</p><p>He grabbed your wrist and pulled you to a halt. You turned to glare at him, attempting to pull your arm free but he wouldn’t relent.</p><p>“I was going to tell you the truth. I promise that I was,” he assured you.</p><p>You didn’t know if you believed him.</p><p>“I had hoped things would be different now, that they would have let it go-.”</p><p>You cut him off with a scoff, a laugh bubbling in your throat.</p><p>“I don’t believe that, and I refuse to think you do. Two million dollars, Steve? Come on. I didn’t grow up with these people but even I know they’d never let that go. No sane person would…”</p><p>You jerked away from him, heading for the stairs. He called you again, but you simply ignored him.</p><p> <b>~</b></p><p>You stared out of the window, gaze locked on the moon shining light into your room. Your back was to Steve, but you knew that he wasn’t asleep either. His breathing was different. You heard him sigh before you felt the bed move.</p><p>You frowned when he wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you closer. You reached down to push his hand away, but he tightened his grip.</p><p>“Let go of me,” you whispered.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he whispered back, pressing himself against you.</p><p>You sighed, lacking the energy for this discussion at this time of night.</p><p>“That’s a nice sentiment, Steve, but we’re still here in your hometown with dangerous people who want payback for what you did,” you replied, fighting his hold.</p><p>“I had my reasons,” he snapped. “Will you stop it?”</p><p>You huffed in frustration, sitting up and grabbing your pillow.</p><p>“I’m sleeping on the couch.”</p><p>You yelped when he pulled you back down, covering your frame with his own. Your eyes were wide as you pushed against him.</p><p>“What is wrong with you? Get off of me, Steve.”</p><p>His face was twisted into anger.</p><p>“I said I was sorry. What more do you want?”</p><p>“I want to sleep on the couch, tonight. That’s what I want. I feel like I don’t know anything about you, and right now, I don’t feel comfortable with you,” you told him.</p><p>He frowned down at you, eyes hardening as he studied you. He ran them over you. Blinking a few times before pursing his lips.</p><p>“You know…about everything….”</p><p>You glanced away, and your silence was deafening.</p><p>“Who told you?”</p><p>“Does it matter? Its all true isn’t it? You led and they followed,” you repeated Bucky’s words.</p><p>“Was it Bucky? Did he tell you?”</p><p>“Does. It. Matter.”</p><p>His blue eyes were cold.</p><p>“I told you to stay away from him-.”</p><p>“I didn’t go looking for him, Steve! He found me! <em>He</em> sought <em>me</em> out, and he’s going to keep doing so because of what <em>you</em> did.”</p><p>His jaw ticked as he fought to think of a response. You looked away from him, swallowing.</p><p>“Natasha was right. I don’t know you, at all.”</p><p>He pressed his lips against your cheek, and you closed your eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Y/N. I’m so sorry,” he whispered against your skin.</p><p>You didn’t respond, and he continued.</p><p>“I never wanted you to know about that, any of it. I’ve tried so hard to put all of that behind me.”</p><p>And yet, he still came back here. You turned your face away when his lips sought out your own, but he gripped your chin. You made a noise of protest when he pressed his lips against yours, but he ignored you.</p><p>“Steve.”</p><p>His other hand slid up your legs, pushing your t-shirt up with it, and you squirmed beneath him.</p><p>“Steve, come on,” you pleaded. “Stop.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he whispered into your mouth. “I’m sorry, and I love you. Let me show you.”</p><p>You stared up at the ceiling as his mouth trailed down to your neck, hands pinning your wrists down. You closed your eyes, realizing you couldn’t fight against his hold. His touch that once brought you comfort was making your skin crawl.</p><p>When you came for the third time that night, trembling and out of breath, you’d almost forgotten what had angered you. Steve’s grip was unrelenting as he held you to him, his low voice lulling you to sleep, the couch long forgotten.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were awake when Steve left for work the next morning. He’d tried to coax you into sex, but you had feigned fatigue, telling him that you were still exhausted and sore from the previous night. You weren’t sure if he believed you, you had a feeling that he didn’t, but you didn’t care. He left you with a lingering kiss, blue eyes murky with a myriad of emotions you didn’t care to place.</p><p>You had laid in bed for an hour, just staring at the ceiling as you attempted to sort your thoughts and your feelings. Your husband, a man who was once your best friend but now a stranger to you, had been involved in a life of crime during his younger days that consisted of things that made your stomach turn. He’d hurt people, stolen from people, and probably much worse. Now, you were back in his hometown, reaping the consequences of his actions. Actions that he had failed to disclose with you.</p><p>After you finally got up, you just wandered aimlessly around the house. Here and there, you unpacked more stuff little by little, but after a while, you found yourself wondering if there was even a point. Surely, you couldn’t stay here. Right? That was something that should’ve been discussed in more detail last night but…</p><p>You released a sigh as you stepped outside, taking a few empty boxes to the trash.</p><p>You were so angry last night, and Steve… Thinking of what happened between you two left a sour taste in your mouth. You hadn’t even wanted to sleep with him, that’s how angry you were, and it seemed like Steve hadn’t cared. You shook your head, telling yourself that it was complicated. You both were dealing with an onslaught of emotions. You had just turned to head back inside when you heard the roar of a motorcycle. </p><p>Several motorcycles.</p><p>Your eyes widened and you turned back around just in time to watch 4 bikers pull into your yard, 3 of which you recognized. The 4th was a man you’d never seen before, his broad and bulky frame making you swallow, dirty blonde strands pulled back away from his face into a bun. They all parked, Sam, Clint and the mystery man remaining behind while Bucky approached you.</p><p>Without sparing him a second glance, you hurried back to your house. You could hear him calling your name, but you ignored him, determined to get away from him and inside as soon as possible. You may have been drunk, but you remembered the feel of his hands and lips on you clearly. Those same hands roughly grabbed you just as you took the first step onto the porch. </p><p>A yelp escaped you as he pulled you to him, roughly helping you up the steps. You could feel his heartbeat against your arm, his breath disrupting your hair. Despite your efforts to fight him off, he jerked you around easily until you were facing him. Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed that the 3 other men were just sitting there on their bikes, watching the whole ordeal. You had a feeling they didn’t stop by to say hello.</p><p>“You talk to Steve?” he wondered, head tilted to the side.</p><p>You didn’t answer him, looking away, and he chuckled, a smirk in his voice as he spoke.</p><p>“Why do I get the feeling that your conversation didn’t go as planned?”</p><p>Again, you said nothing, and he hummed, forcing you to look at him.</p><p>“Maybe there wasn’t much talking involved, at all,” he mused. “Steve was always good at hiding his temper…”</p><p>Your eyes widened a bit, and his smirk grew.</p><p>“...until he couldn’t anymore.”</p><p>You snatched yourself out of the dark-haired man’s grip, wrapping your arms around yourself as you glanced at the other men in the yard. You released a breath that you didn’t realize you were holding and took a step back.</p><p>“Look… I’m sorry for what Steve did. It wasn’t right, and I wish that I had known before I came here…”</p><p>Bucky simply studied you, blue eyes narrowed a tad.</p><p>“...but this is between you and Steve. This should be handled between the two of you, and I’m sick of being involved with it.”</p><p>He raised his brows at your firm tone, and you tried not to let on how scared you really were. Truthfully, you were frustrated more than anything else. You were frustrated with the man before you for taking out his anger at Steve on you, and you were frustrated with Steve for keeping you in the dark about all of this.</p><p>“If I could take back what Steve did, I would. If I had that money to give you, I would for the sole hope of you leaving us alone, but I can’t. You’re angry, understandably, but discuss it over with the appropriate party. Stop cornering me, stop coming by our house unannounced when you know he isn’t here, stop touching me- just stop! This has nothing to do with me-!”</p><p>“What if it did?” he interrupted, taking a step towards you.</p><p>You frowned at him, forcing yourself to stand your ground, resisting the urge to squirm as he ran his cold eyes over you. </p><p>“Even if Steve did have that money, he wouldn’t give it back,” he said, confirming your own suspicions about all of this. “I’m not expecting it back, but…”</p><p>He stopped a hair’s width away from you, looking down his nose at you. For a moment, you forgot about the other 3 parties watching you two, and you stumbled back, prepared to run into the house when Bucky grabbed you. His hands were painful on your arms, and you winced, attempting to push him away.</p><p>“What if this did involve you?”</p><p>“Let go of me,” you whispered, but he continued as if he hadn’t heard you.</p><p>“What if you could do something to make all of this go away?”</p><p>You froze, frown deepening as you fought to understand what he meant. You didn’t like the way he was looking at you. You never liked the way he looked at you, but there was something especially heinous about the way he was looking at you now. He leaned in, his nose brushing against your own, and you leaned back as much as you possibly could.</p><p>“God knows I would love to punch that punk until he swallowed all of his teeth for what he did. I’d kill to take everything away from him so he could feel a fraction of what I did when he betrayed us…”</p><p>His voice was low, thick with something you were too scared to name. He jerked you closer, and you stumbled into him, your chest pressed against his as he hummed.</p><p>“...but why do all of that...when I could just take you?”</p><p>Your heart dropped to your stomach, and nausea washed over you like a wave. His blue eyes sparkled as he grinned, looking even more intimidating as his teeth winked at you.</p><p>“I think that would upset him very much. I think that’d drive him absolutely insane, wouldn’t it?”</p><p>You were fighting against him now, but he wasn’t letting up, and tears sprang to your eyes as he continued to torment you with his words.</p><p>“...to know that you’re mine now, and that you came willingly. That would be the real kicker-.”</p><p>“Let go of me,” you spat.</p><p>“It would eat him up inside, knowing that you’re with me, taking my cock every night-.”</p><p>“Stop!”</p><p>“That I have you wrapped around me, filling you up as much as I want, and all to protect him-.”</p><p>He cut himself off with a chuckle as you finally got out of his hold, stumbling towards the door. Your chest was heaving with anger and disgust and panic all rolled into one. You struggled to open the door, and he laughed at you some more.</p><p>“Let me know what you think, doll. You’ve got 3 days.”</p><p>You slammed the door in his face, back pressed to it as you slid to the floor. Your vision was blurry from your tears, and you drew your knees up to your chest, letting your head fall as the roar of motorcycles reached your ears.</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>Your back was pressed to the counter, arms folded over your chest, eyes on the simmering food when Steve walked through the door. He was quiet, and you would have found it odd but you were quiet too. You bit your lip, moving to turn the pots off when he entered the kitchen.</p><p>“Dinner’s ready,” you quietly told him, and he simply hummed.</p><p>You finally turned to look at him, surprised to find a frown on his face. You chose not to dwell on it and instead cleared your throat, shifting on your feet.</p><p>“Steve, we need to talk.”</p><p>He exhaled through his nose, and you watched as he rolled the sleeves of his button down up, resting his hands on his hips.</p><p>“Yeah...we do.”</p><p>You didn’t like his tone, heart stuttering as you stood on the end of his heated gaze.</p><p>“Why don’t you go first...”</p><p>His words were gentle, but the edge in his voice betrayed him. Shaking it off, you spoke.</p><p>“I think we should leave.”</p><p>He blinked, and it seemed that he hadn’t been expecting that, and you continued.</p><p>“It isn’t safe here, and I want to start a family somewhere safe. Let’s leave,” you breathed, walking towards him and taking his hand.</p><p>He stared at you with pursed lips and hard eyes, and you squeezed his hand.</p><p>“Let’s go,” you pleaded. “Only half of our stuff is unpacked anyway. Let’s just pack up the rest and get out of here.”</p><p>Steve stared at you for a long time, not saying anything, and you wondered what he was thinking. For the first time in a long time, you couldn’t really get a read on him, and that made you frown. He took a deep breath, heaving a heavy sigh as he tilted his head at you.</p><p>“This wouldn’t have anything to do with Bucky’s visit today...would it?”</p><p>His words made you freeze, and you blinked at him, brows drawing together at his words. You opened and closed your mouth, at a loss for words before you finally cleared your throat.</p><p>“...what?”</p><p>“You heard me,” Steve said, stepping towards you.</p><p>You took a step back, shaking your head. </p><p>“I-.”</p><p>“Why was he here, Y/N? Why didn’t you call me the minute you could? Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>You were taken aback by his tone, and you shook your head.</p><p>“I didn’t… It doesn’t matter-.”</p><p>“It does to me,” he interrupted, taking another step towards you, forcing you back. “Why does he keep showing up here? Showing up wherever you are?”</p><p>You didn’t like the accusations in his voice, and you felt irritation rising.</p><p>“You know why! You did this, Steve…”</p><p>He scoffed. </p><p>“You did! You’re the reason he keeps showing up and I… I just- I just want to leave. Let’s just go! Please,” you begged, trying to pull him out of the kitchen, but he wouldn’t nudge.</p><p>“What did he say to you?”</p><p>“How did you even know?”</p><p>This wasn’t the first time he’d caught you off guard with knowing something before you even got to tell him.</p><p>“Does that matter? Why was he here? What did he say?”</p><p>“Who cares?” you screamed.</p><p>“Clearly you do since it’s scaring you enough to run,” he argued. </p><p>“Yes, I’m scared!”</p><p>You huffed at him, not understanding how he wasn’t getting it.</p><p>“I can’t go anywhere without him showing up and threatening me. You dragged me into this with no warning, no hint, no nothing! I’m terrified, Steve,” you cried. “I don’t feel safe here, and I feel like you don’t care.”</p><p>“Of course, I care,” he sighed, pulling you into his arms. “I just… I came back here to settle down. This is my home, and I won’t be bullied out of it.”</p><p>You shook your head, pulling away from him.</p><p>“Steve...I have 3 days. He wants...he wants me,” you softly whispered, almost afraid to say it.</p><p>Steve’s hold tightened on your arms, and your eyes focused on the floor.</p><p>“He’s threatening to hurt you or worse unless I…”</p><p>“Unless you what? Give yourself to him?”</p><p>His hold tightened to a painful degree, and you hissed, trying to pull away. You looked at him again and found Steve the angriest you’d ever seen him.</p><p>“This is why we should just leave-.”</p><p>“This is why I should make it clear once and for all that he isn’t welcome here, around you,” he gritted out, moving away from you. </p><p>You watched as he neared the coffee table, where his keys were, and you nearly growled in frustration. </p><p>“Steve, stop,” you said, grabbing onto his arm.</p><p>“Why?” he wondered, whirling on you. “Why are you trying to protect him?”</p><p>“I’m not,” you snapped, offended at his implications. “I’m trying to protect you. Us! Just leave it alone, leave him alone, and let’s go! Please, Steve-.”</p><p>You swallowed your words when he grabbed you again, forcing you back as he pressed his chest to yours.</p><p>“Would you have done it? If you hadn’t told me, in 3 days, would you have gone to him?”</p><p>His question threw you, and you hesitated. Would you? To protect Steve, you’d do just about anything, but would you go to Bucky?</p><p>“You would,” he decided for you, and you shook your head. “He keeps sniffing around here, and I’m starting to think you like it.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” you gasped.</p><p>Your back harshly met the wall, and you flinched. Steve towered over you, looking much larger than usual. Your confusion had to have been all over your features, but Steve was too far gone too care.</p><p>“You have to.”</p><p>“I am literally trying to leave-.”</p><p>“No one is that stupid,” he sneered.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>Tears sprang to your eyes again, lips trembling as he pushed away from you, shaking his head.</p><p>“You keep putting yourself in these situations, in these compromising positions with him-.”</p><p>“Stop!”</p><p>The house was quiet as you two just stared at each other, Steve’s eyes narrowed while yours were filled with tears, chest clenching from his painful words.</p><p>“You do not get to talk to me like that,” you whispered.</p><p>Steve at least had the decency to look away in shame, but by the clenching of his jaw, it was clear that he was still angry.</p><p>“I am your wife, and you do not get to talk to me that way. You did this, Steve. We are in this situation because of you, and it doesn’t seem like you plan to do anything about it. Anything that would help anyway,” you mumbled.</p><p>He didn’t respond, and you released a shaky breath, trying to hold back more tears.</p><p>“I’m going to bed. Enjoy your dinner,” you sneered, brushing past him and making your way up the stairs.</p><p>Steve joined you only an hour or so later, and you feigned sleep despite being wide awake. You could barely stand to lay beside him, and the thought made your heart hurt. He had never looked at you like that, talked to you like that. Your husband was becoming a stranger to you, and you hated it. It made you sad, but it made you just as angry. </p><p>Steve had let you walk into all of this blind, putting not only your life in danger, but the possible life of your future child. The two of you had discussed children often, and it seemed agreed upon that you both wanted to get started right away. Did he honestly expect you to raise a child in this? God, you could literally be pregnant, right now, and Steve didn’t seem to want to make this situation any better.</p><p>Before you knew it, it was 2 in the morning, and you were zipping up a small bag of clothes and toiletries that would last you a week. If anything, to you, it seemed like Steve was content to go back to his old lifestyle. He wanted to solve this in ways that you didn’t agree with, and if that’s what he wanted to do, then he was free to do it by himself.</p><p>It didn’t take long at all to write a brief note explaining your departure, expressing your hopes that he’d follow you, but you couldn’t stay here any longer. You didn’t feel safe in your own home and never in your life had you felt that way. You felt bad, sure, but your mental and physical health was far more important.</p><p>You bit your lip, keys clenched in your fist as you placed the letter on the coffee table. You knew Steve would be mad, but you also knew he’d understand. Right? He had to understand your fear, your concern. Right? You moved to unlock the door, hand on the knob, when a cold voice stopped you.</p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?”</p><p>You whirled around with wide eyes, taking in Steve’s broad form standing at the top of the stairs. You pressed your hand to your heart, the sight of him almost giving you a heart attack, and you swallowed when you registered just what he’d asked you. You watched him make his way down the stairs, and you sighed.</p><p>“Steve, I can’t do this,” you quietly said.</p><p>Even in the darkness, you could make out the hardness of his eyes, the way his lips pressed together, jaw ticking.</p><p>“I want you to come with me, but… I can’t wait for you to realize just how bad this situation is. I can’t stay here.”</p><p>“So you were just going to leave?”</p><p>“I left a letter,” you lamely defended, swallowing. </p><p>He didn’t stop until he was right in front of you, and you watched the way his eyes narrowed. </p><p>“A letter.”</p><p>He was angry.</p><p>“Steve-.”</p><p>“You were just going to leave...in the middle of the night…”</p><p>“I can’t stay here-.”</p><p>You cut yourself off with a gasp as his hands clamped down on your arms, yanking you towards him. You stumbled into him, feet tripping over one another, and you hated the way he held you.</p><p>“You’re not leaving,” he quietly spat.</p><p>“I have to-!”</p><p>Your words died on your throat as one of his hands wrapped around your throat, squeezing tight, and you struggled to speak. His other arm curled around your waist, holding you to him, and you struggled in his grip. His nose pressed against yours, lips brushing your own as he glared at you.</p><p>“You are not leaving me.”</p><p>He grabbed the bag on your shoulder, and you attempted to hold onto it while also getting out of his hold. In the struggle, your feet caught on one another, and you stumbled to the floor. You moved to push yourself to your knees, but Steve was there, fingers pressing into the sides of your throat as he pressed his hand on the back of your neck.</p><p>You winced, a pained gasp escaping you as you reached up. He forced you to your feet, holding you to him as he walked you towards the stairs.</p><p>“St-Steve…”</p><p>His other hand pressed to the front of your neck, lips at your ear.</p><p>“You are staying right here by my side.”</p><p>Your shoulders lifted at the pain that traveled through you, and you were somewhat in disbelief at what was happening.</p><p>“S-stop! Steve-!”</p><p>You hissed in pain when your foot hit a step, you put your hands out to prevent him from forcing you into the bedroom, but he shoved you inside with ease. You didn’t understand what was happening until the door clicked shut behind him, your face pressed into the bed as he pushed you onto it. </p><p>“You were going to leave me...leave me to wake up to any empty bed, an empty house...”</p><p>His voice was a deadly calm, and it scared you more than his hands on you at the moment. Hands that were pulling at your clothes. </p><p>“What were you hoping to accomplish? Because I would have followed you and dragged you back here without hesitation,” he sneered.</p><p>The cool night air hit you, and you shook, face wet from tears as reality began to set in. His bare chest pressed to your back, pinning you down beneath him, a hand on your head as his lips grazed over your neck.</p><p>“For better or worse, sweetheart. Those are the vows we took-.”</p><p>“Steve, please,” you tearfully begged as he pressed your face further into the sheets.</p><p>“...this is just a little snag, a little bit of the worse, but let me remind you of the better…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were awake long before Steve was, and the minutes spent waiting for him to follow suit were spent in fear. Your limbs ached, neck tender, and you just knew that bruises littered your skin. The cool air that hit your bare skin made you tremble, but the way your husband’s arm was thrown over you might’ve also had something to do with it. </p><p>If you closed your eyes, you could still feel his harsh grip, hear his labored breathing, recall the unrelenting way in which he thrust into you.</p><p>~</p><p>
  <em>“Steve-.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A choked gasp escaped you as he pushed into you, and your mouth parted in shock and horror. His forearm was pressed into your shoulder blades, holding you in place as he thrust into you, anger behind every push of his hips. His lips were at your ear, and you hadn’t even realized that you were crying, borderline sobbing at what was happening to you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know you’re scared,” he murmured, breathing uneven.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“...but I’m going to protect you. He’s not going to get to you...ever again.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He groaned, and you squeezed your eyes shut. Was this really happening?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“...but trying to leave like that...that’s not okay, sweetheart, and I want you to remember that that’s never okay.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You clawed at the sheets, toes barely grazing the floor as the sound of slapping skin filled the room, accompanied by your cries and your husband’s harsh breathing.</em>
</p><p>~</p><p>You were afraid that if you dared to move, you would wake him up and who knows what that would bring. You couldn’t find it in yourself to accept what he’d done. You couldn’t say it. It seemed unfathomable and yet...it’s what happened. Against your better judgement, you shifted beneath him, pushing yourself into a sitting position.</p><p>He shifted, but did not stir beyond that, and you pressed your feet to the cool floor. You were shaking, stomach churning as you fought to figure out where to go from here. If you didn’t feel safe here before, you definitely didn’t now. What were you to do when the danger inside of your home was just as bad, if not worse, than the danger outside?</p><p>You had just moved to get out of bed when you felt fingers dig into your arm, a familiar hand wrapping around the appendage. You froze as Steve shifted, his body heat immediately surrounding you as he pressed his chest to your back. You were completely still as his nose skimmed your neck, sharply inhaling. </p><p>“Where are you going?” he murmured.</p><p>“Just to the bathroom,” you shakily replied.</p><p>He didn’t respond, holding onto you for a moment longer before letting you go. You felt Steve’s eyes on you as you got up. You swore you could feel the heat of his gaze even as you shut the door. You would have preferred to stay in there forever, but you couldn’t, and he was sitting up in bed when you returned. He reached for you, and with hesitation, you approached him.</p><p>He pulled you into his arms, forcing you onto his lap as he pressed his lips to the skin just under your jaw. He hummed, nose brushing over your cheek while your gaze remained on the floor.</p><p>“I’m sorry I got so rough last night,” he said, completely watering down what actually happened.</p><p>You frowned at this.</p><p>“...but you have to understand how scared I was, how hurt I was.”</p><p>“Steve-.”</p><p>“You were just going to...leave me…”</p><p>“I asked you to come with me! I begged you!”</p><p>“Y/N-.”</p><p>“No! You are not the one Bucky is constantly tormenting and touching and threatening. It’s me. I’m the one who is taking the brunt of your mistake, and it seems like you just aren’t getting the severity of this situation. Or you just don’t care.”</p><p>“Hey,” he snapped, pinching your chin between his fingers, blue eyes narrowed and on you. “Don’t ever say that.”</p><p>“Then what else am I supposed to think? I feel like I don’t know you anymore…”</p><p>Steve opened his mouth to interrupt you but you continued before he could.</p><p>“I don’t feel safe out there, in here-.”</p><p>“All I’ve done is try to protect you,” he hissed. </p><p>Now it was your turn to glare at him.</p><p>“You brought me here. You dragged me into this with no type of warning. You’ve accused me of the most awful things, and you raped me-!”</p><p>Your words died in your throat as Steve suddenly stood, forcing you to stand with him. His eyes were hard as he looked down his nose at you, jaw clenching as you fought to hold his gaze.</p><p>“Raped you?” he quietly demanded, as if he was in disbelief that you’d say such a thing.</p><p>You didn’t respond, still somewhat shocked that you’d had the courage to actually say it outloud, and to his face no less.</p><p>“You think I raped you?” he questioned, taking a step towards you.</p><p>“Steve-.”</p><p>“We were both angry and confused and scared last night. Things got out of hand,” he slowly said, and you shook your head.</p><p>“Not only did you drag me back like I was an animal, but you held me down and-.”</p><p>“I am your husband.”</p><p>You stumbled back at both his sudden close proximity and his words, brows furrowing.</p><p>“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“Language-.”</p><p>“Fuck your language, Steve! You think because you’re my husband that means you can just have sex with me whenever you want? This isn’t the 50s, you know! We call that rape, now.”</p><p>“We were both angry-.”</p><p>“You were angry! I was scared! I just wanted to get somewhere safe, and how did you handle that? By manhandling me and forcing yourself onto me,” you breathed.</p><p>“You make me sound like some kind of predator,” he scoffed.</p><p>You wrapped your arms around yourself, mulling over his response. Steve...wasn’t that. No, he was your husband, but that didn’t make what happened any less true. Rapists could be friends...and lovers. He suddenly sighed, reaching for you but you backed away. You didn’t want to talk about this anymore, didn’t want to be around him, and so you murmured something about being hungry and left.</p><p>It was a Saturday, so Steve remained home much to your displeasure. He tried to pull you into light conversations several times, but you barely cooperated, giving him one word responses. The air in the house was thick with tension, and you didn’t know when nor how it would eventually break.</p><p>Steve was your husband. You loved him still...but you were terrified of him at the same time. Was that possible? He’d slowly revealed a side of himself that you never knew existed. A side that, if you were being honest with yourself, had you known existed, you never would've married him. This is not what “for better or for worse” meant. He’d slowly revealed his true self to the point where it boiled over in the worst way possible.</p><p>You could feel his gaze on you throughout the day as you did meaningless tasks. Unpacking a box here, wiping down a mirror there, you were just going through the motions of trying to distract yourself. It was no use though. Bucky’s words and his threat remained in your mind, and you wondered what Steve would do to try and rectify the situation. </p><p>You wondered what you would do to try and rectify the situation.</p><p>You couldn’t stay here. Even if a figurative clock wasn’t ticking, it just wasn’t safe. Unlike before, where you felt guilty about leaving Steve, now you wanted to get away from him more than anything. You needed to sort out your thoughts about your husband, figure out what you wanted to do about this marriage. Steve was not who you thought he was, and it was sinking in more and more that you married a stranger.</p><p>You had suspicions that, based off of your own reaction last night, Steve might wait until you were asleep to do what he felt needed to be done. It was fairly early when you decided to take a shower and call it a night. You hadn’t counted on Steve being there when you exited the bathroom, a small smile on his face. You approached him, albeit reluctantly, and he pulled you to stand between his legs as he sat on the bed.</p><p>“I just wanted to make sure that we’re okay. I hate the thought of you going to bed angry with me…”</p><p>You looked away, noting that he seemed to have no problem with that last night.</p><p>“We’re...okay,” you quietly lied.</p><p>Steve tilted his head at you, looking unconvinced before he eventually sighed, opting to choose his battles. He stood, fingers tracing patterns into your arms before placing a kiss on your lips. He rested his forehead against yours, holding you close.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>You looked to him with a slight frown, swallowing with a small nod.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>Somehow, that wasn’t a lie, but it didn’t negate the fact that he terrified you now. He tucked you into bed, seemingly reluctant to go. He left you with one last kiss on your cheek, and you released a shaky breath, eyes trained on the ceiling. You didn’t know how long you remained like that, but after some time had passed, and you heard Steve’s steps on the stairs, you turned over and feigned sleep just as he peeked in.</p><p>It was another long while before you heard the front door open and shut, the sound of his car starting not far behind. You waited 5 minutes before changing into the first thing your hands touched. You grabbed your purse and keys as soon as you made it downstairs, and forced yourself to sprint out of the door. At this point, all you needed was identification and money, taking only what would allow you to get away the fastest.</p><p>Part of you worried about what Steve was possibly going to do, worried that he’d get hurt, but that was something that could be worried about tomorrow. Steve had made his choice, and you’d made yours to get away from a man you once thought you knew. </p><p>The smalltown road was empty of any other cars, not even a bike. As your hands gripped the wheel, you fought with yourself over whether or not you were doing the right thing. You kept feeling like you were making a mistake, but what choice did you really have?  You hadn’t even made it out of the city limits when lights on your dash started blinking.</p><p>You frowned as your car slowed, and you barely had enough to pull onto the side of the road. You had never been knowledgeable with cars, but all of those lights lit up on your dash couldn’t have been good. It was only a few seconds more before your car gave out entirely, and your shoulders sagged as you leaned back in your seat. What were you going to do?</p><p>Your only option was to walk back home and pray you made it before Steve did, but that would defeat the whole purpose of this. You couldn’t go back to Steve, right now, and the predicament that you found yourself in made your eyes water. Even if you did decide to walk back, that alone was dangerous. Steve wasn’t the only threat to you.</p><p>As if your luck couldn’t get any worse, or perhaps as if this was all planned, you heard the roar of motorcycles in the distance. Your eyes widened, heart sinking as you glanced in the rearview mirror. Panic gripped you, and your mind whirled. You were a sitting duck. If you stayed in the car, even tried to hide in the back or something, you’d be found. If you left the car and tried to run, you’d be caught up to in no time. </p><p>Vision blurry from tears, you stumbled out of the car and fell to your knees. There was nothing on either side of you. No trees, no ditches, no anything. With a struggle, you maneuvered underneath your car, and the strong smell of gas confirmed your suspicions that this was planned. You knew it wasn’t Steve, and you wondered just when had Bucky, or one of his goons, tampered with your car.</p><p>The closer the bikes got, the harder you shook. You bit your lip, swallowing down your sobs and quieting your harsh breathing. As expected, they stopped around your car, what sounded like at least 3 bikes surrounding the vehicle. The night was quiet as they cut the engines, and you flinched when you heard your window shatter. You stared at the dark boots in front of you, listening as someone hummed.</p><p>“She’s not here.”</p><p>You didn’t recognize the voice as neither Sam, Clint, or Bucky. You wondered if it was the blond from yesterday or someone else entirely. You heard more footsteps, these heavier, frustration in every movement. Somehow, you knew that this was Bucky.</p><p>“She didn’t get far. Find her,” he snapped, making you squeeze your eyes shut.</p><p>You heard engines start before the sound grew fainter as the bikes pulled away. You glanced around, noting that two pairs of boots remained. More tears fell, and you silently prayed that they would leave too.</p><p>“Tony just texted me. Said that Steve left a gift for you back at the bar.”</p><p>It was Clint. His words made you frown, and you could faintly hear the siren of a fire truck in the distance, and you hoped that it wasn’t related.</p><p>“What do you think he’ll do when he finds her gone?”</p><p>You watched Bucky’s feet as he slowly walked around the vehicle, seemingly deep in thought.</p><p>“Nothing that’ll be of any consequence to me,” he hummed. “She’ll be in my grasp by then.”</p><p>His words made your stomach turn, and your food threatened to come back up when a hand suddenly closed around your arm, yanking at you. A scream flew from your lips, tears falling faster now as Bucky dragged you from underneath the car with ease.</p><p>“Isn’t that right, doll?”</p><p>You struggled in his hold, fighting against him as he pressed your back against your car. He pinned you there, blue eyes somehow both cold and amused as he gazed at you. A smirk was on his pink lips, and his nose brushed against yours.</p><p>“I’ll admit, you almost had me,” he breathed.</p><p>You heard Clint scoff from beside you.</p><p>“Shit, she had me,” he tutted.</p><p>Bucky tilted his head to the side, studying you as you shook in his hold.</p><p>“The car was still warm...and I knew there was no way you’d gotten that far that quick. I’ll congratulate you for your efforts though.”</p><p>“Please…”</p><p>His eyes lit up, and he grinned.</p><p>“Do you beg for Steve like that?”</p><p>You pushed against him, and he only shoved you against your car harder. </p><p>“I still have 2 days,” you shakily told him, and he tsk’d at you.</p><p>“See,” he started, leaning in as he pressed his hands onto the vehicle beside your head. “You were in the process of trying to skip out on our little deal. Didn’t even have the balls to give me an answer to my face. I take that as an insult.”</p><p>You frantically shook your head, moving to dip underneath his arm, but he caught you with a laugh.</p><p>“Easy, easy,” he hummed, holding you against his chest as he turned you to face Clint.</p><p>You were a sobbing mess, fighting to get out of his hold, on the verge of what you were sure was a panic attack. The other man was dampening a cloth with something you were too scared to name, and it was only when he neared did you finally let out a blood-curdling scream. Bucky’s hand fisted into your hair, yanking you back as a dark chuckle escaped him.</p><p>“Shut her up, Clint.”</p><p>He pressed the rag onto your face, holding it still even as you shook your head back and forth. Bucky’s hold was firm, and you were forced into darkness with the sound of Bucky’s breathing in your ear.</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>You woke up to a quiet room. You couldn’t say the same for the rest of the house, but the room that you were in was quiet and dark. You were on a bed, more comfortable than you expected considering. The only light came in through the window from the moon, and you used it to reach out and turn on the lamp.</p><p>It was a rather large room, consisting of what you assumed was a bathroom and closet. The bed was a king, big enough for 3 people, and there were a few extra pieces of furniture that decorated the place too. You shook as you slowly spun, only realizing after a moment that it wasn’t just from nerves.</p><p>You looked down, fingering the short nightie you’d been put into. It barely reached the middle of your thighs, and you shook some more at the cleavage it displayed. You wrapped your arms around yourself, struggling to hold in a sob just as the doorknob turned. You stumbled back into the nightstand as Bucky entered the room, closing the door behind him.</p><p>He ran his eyes over you, the blue of them so much like Steve’s that it made your heart ache for multiple reasons. He didn’t even attempt to hide his perusal, ignoring your outstretched hands as he continued to approach you.</p><p>“That’s some ugly bruising on your neck,” he noted. “I know it’s not from me.”</p><p>You didn’t respond, opting instead for looking away, and you heard him laugh.</p><p>“I take it Steve finally showed his true colors. That’s unfortunate.”</p><p>He didn’t sound like it was unfortunate at all, and you found yourself glaring at him.</p><p>“You don’t seem like the type who likes it rough-.”</p><p>He cut himself off as you swung at him, and he simply caught your wrist with a smirk. His blue eyes twinkled, cheek twitching a bit as he tightened his hold on you, making you wince. He walked forward until he was only a hair’s width away, and your face crumbled as his grip became painful, your entire arm protesting. </p><p>“Do you realize where you are? The kind of position you’re in?” he murmured.</p><p>The acknowledgement that you were in a foreign environment, surrounded by God knows who, cornered by a man who’d been hellbent on tormenting you for weeks...it was too much. Tears spilled over, and Bucky pushed until the nightstand was digging into your back.</p><p>“You don’t have a friend here. Not even an ally. Everyone here answers to me…”</p><p>You trembled as he stared you down.</p><p>“...that means I could bend you over right now and fuck you until you can’t even scream anymore and not one person would lift a finger to stop me.”</p><p>He slowly dragged his eyes over your scantily clad frame, body shaking so hard it was a wonder you were still standing. His smirk grew, lips curving upwards even more as his eyes met yours again, amusement dripping from them.</p><p>“...but I have a feeling Steve already beat me to it.”</p><p>“Fuck you,” you quietly spat, anger and disgust and fear swirling inside of you at his taunting. </p><p>His smirk suddenly fell, hand quickly gripping your neck as he pulled you into him. His lips moved against yours so fiercely it hurt. You whimpered against his mouth, unable to move from in between him and the nightstand, powerless to his hungry assault. His other hand dug into your arm, fingers pressing into your bare skin so painfully it burned. You whimpered, heart jumping in your heaving chest as he had his way with you, teeth harshly nipping at your lip, drawing blood. When he eventually pulled away, you were struggling to catch your breath, and you stared at him with wide eyes.</p><p>His own chest was heaving, eyes blazing with both anger and hunger, a combination you had quickly learned to fear. He reached up to swipe his thumb over his bloodstained lip, eyeing your blood there before quickly pressing the appendage to his mouth. He took a step back, eyeing you with promises you knew he had every intention of keeping.</p><p>“Careful, doll. I might take you up on that sooner than you’d like.”</p><p>You flinched when the door slammed shut behind him, the sound of the clicking lock reaching your ears.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You barely slept. It was hard to do so in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar house, surrounded by unfamiliar people. Bucky, unfortunately, had been right. You didn’t have a friend here. These people could do whatever they wanted to you and no one could do a thing to stop it. The thought was terrifying.</p><p>You tossed and turned all night, your struggle to find sleep only made worse by the heavy rain and thunder that had started some time during the night. You kept worrying that Bucky would come in and make due on his threat. You didn’t know this man, but with what he’d chosen to show you, you wouldn’t put it past him.</p><p>You watched the sun rise through the window. It was all you could do. You’d already tried both the window and the door, and you weren’t getting through either one. The house was quiet, and you glanced around the room, noting the stereotypical masculine taste in furniture. It made you wonder whose room this was...if it was Bucky’s. That thought made you uneasy. </p><p>You were standing by the window when you heard the lock on the door click, the piece of wood being pushed open only a moment later. Your wide eyes met Bucky’s mirthful ones as he stepped into the room, some clothes in his hand as he shut the door behind him.</p><p>“Morning, doll,” he said with a small smirk.</p><p>He didn’t bother to hide the way he ran his eyes over you, blue eyes drinking you in as you shivered in the flimsy negligee you’d been put into last night. You tried hard not to think about who dressed you, afraid of the answer.</p><p>“Nat brought you some clothes,” he said, setting them on the bed.</p><p>You perked up a bit at the mention of the redhead, but then you recalled that she was in this...gang too. Surely she was going to be loyal to Bucky and her friends before some woman she’d met for a night. You reminded yourself that she wasn’t your friend.</p><p>He took a few steps back, eyebrow raised as he watched you...waiting. Swallowing, you neared the bed and grabbed the small pile of clothes, holding them to you as he continued to eye you.</p><p>“What do you say?”</p><p>Annoyed with his teasing, you glared at him, and his smirk grew.</p><p>“She only brought those because I told her to. I could easily make you come down in just that...or nothing at all…”</p><p>Your heart dropped to your stomach, shifting on your feet as dread filled you. Biting back your anger and pride, you quietly thanked him. Unable to handle the weight of his gaze, you moved to go past him, hurrying to the bathroom, but a firm hold on your arm halted you. Freezing, you looked to the dark-haired man with wide fearful eyes, hating the way his smirk fell, eyes narrowing just a tad.</p><p>“Don’t try anything stupid,” he lowly said.</p><p>His thumb brushed over the skin of your arm, making you shiver, and your heart skipped a beat as he ran his eyes over your face.</p><p>“...when you’re done, come downstairs. Get something to eat, meet the gang…”</p><p>You didn’t like the sound of that, but what else could you do besides nod? You could feel his eyes boring into your back, swore you could even feel them through the door as you closed it. You couldn’t even appreciate how clean and spacious the bathroom was. You had never wanted to cry so badly in your life.</p><p>As you turned the shower on, you thought to yourself that maybe it would’ve been better to just stay home. Sure, Steve had revealed himself to be someone you didn’t agree to marry. He scared you, he’d raped you, hurt you...but he was a devil you knew. It would’ve been better...right? Except...you didn’t really know him at all. Who was to say that he would’ve been a better option? You were almost as terrified of him as you were of Bucky.</p><p>When you were done, the bedroom was once again empty, but the door was wide open. You could hear voices coming from downstairs, and the thought of going down there filled you with dread. It only worsened when you pulled on the frilly dress Bucky had given you. You found it hard to believe that Natasha had something like this lying around, and you scowled, thinking that Bucky had something to do with it.</p><p>When you stepped into the hall, you looked to your left, eyeing the dark hallway. You wondered how many rooms were in the house, wondered if their windows were locked just like yours was. How long would it take Bucky to notice your prolonged absence? Just how many people were in the house? Just when you considered stepping into the darkness, a firm hand yanked you into an equally firm chest.</p><p>You gasped, shaking as your eyes connected with Bucky’s. Again, his lips were pulled upwards into a smirk, but there was less humor there now. You swallowed, forcing your heart to slow as he pulled you to the right, down the stairs. You hadn’t even heard him approach.</p><p>“You wouldn’t be trying to run out on me, are you?”</p><p>“No,” you quietly replied.</p><p>He stared at you for a lengthy amount of time, looking as if he didn’t quite believe you. He chuckled and pulled you along through the house. It was bigger than you expected. In a small town like this, you didn’t exactly anticipate mansions, but this was pretty close. It was obvious that it was an older house, similar to Steve’s family home, but it’d been touched up. Parts of it were modernized, but you couldn’t even appreciate the interior. A booming laugh drew your attention as you neared the dining room.</p><p>There looked to be about 10 people in the room. You recognized Natasha, Sam, Clint, and Wanda. You noted the burly blond man from the other day, but you never did learn his name. As they all quieted, you had a feeling that you were about to find out. You avoided Wanda’s sympathetic gaze as Bucky practically pushed you down into a seat at the table. His hand remained on your shoulder, fingers massaging the skin there, and you fought to keep a frown off of your face.</p><p>They all seemed to be waiting for Bucky to speak.</p><p>“Some of you may be familiar with our guest, but for those of you who aren’t...this is Mrs. Rogers…”</p><p>You didn’t miss the looks thrown your way at the mention of your name.</p><p>“She’s going to be staying here for a while…”</p><p>Bucky suddenly chuckled, and you suddenly felt like you were the butt of some joke you weren’t in on.</p><p>“Make her feel welcome.”</p><p>You fought the urge to squirm as he rubbed your shoulder, and you hesitantly looked up as he introduced everyone. The blond man with the man bun whose name had been unknown to you, you found out that it was Thor. You recognized the Norse origin and was somewhat unsurprised to be introduced to a dark haired man named Loki, his brother.</p><p>Everyone seemed to treat your presence as if it was normal. You weren’t stupid. You knew that they knew why you were here. You briefly eyed Clint with a clenched jaw, watching as he laughed at something with Sam and another man named James, but per Bucky’s introduction, everyone called him Rhodey. With the way everyone moved about, seemingly not paying you any mind, you would’ve thought that you could easily walk out of here.</p><p>But you knew better.</p><p>Sure, it seemed like no one was paying any attention to you, but you knew that wasn’t true. It felt like you were surrounded as you reluctantly ate, and you weren’t oblivious to the way Bucky would eye you every once in a while. You were only halfway done with your breakfast when 2 by 2, everyone seemed to leave, trickling out.</p><p>The large blond man, Thor, threw you a wink as he left with his brother and a brunette woman named Val. Rhodey was the next to go, leaving with Nat who threw you a small smile, Sam not far behind them.</p><p>“Y/N.”</p><p>You looked up at the sound of a soft familiar voice, eyes connecting with Wanda’s as she gave you a strained smile. You glanced over her shoulder, a tall man standing to her right, two-toned hair standing out. You remembered that he was her brother. Pietro. Over her left shoulder, your eyes connected with Bucky’s as he watched you, seeming to pay no mind to what the other brunette, a man by the name of Tony, was saying.</p><p>“I just wanted to say that...I hoped you’d never end up here.”</p><p>Her words were genuine, and your shoulders sagged as you thought to yourself that you had hoped the same. You nodded at her, opening your mouth to respond when you were interrupted.</p><p>“You two should head on out. We’re gonna have our hands full today,” Bucky said, his voice grating on your nerves.</p><p>Wanda looked as if she wanted to say more, but her brother heeded Bucky’s tone, pulling her along before she could. You held in a sigh as the other man, Tony, left, pulling a much younger brunette with him. Their mumbled argument faded as they left, and soon it was just you and Bucky.</p><p>“Finish your food,” he said, sliding into the seat next to you, when he noticed that you weren’t eating. “You’ll need your strength.”</p><p>You didn’t want to ask him what he meant, and so you followed his instructions. You quickly grew uncomfortable with the way he watched you, and eventually, you couldn’t ignore it. You set your fork down, staring at him as he did the same.</p><p>“Tony’s not so happy with your husband, you know.’</p><p>You looked away, wondering why you had to be privy to this.</p><p>“Steve took it upon himself to light his bar on fire…”</p><p>Your eyes remained on the table, but they widened regardless. </p><p>“...I guess he thought he was sending some kind of message. But I have his wife so… I think my message left more of an impact.”</p><p>“I don’t deserve this,” you finally said, looking at him with tears in your eyes. </p><p>Bucky took a deep breath, slowly exhaling as he nodded, leaning back in his seat.</p><p>“You’re right. You don’t, but...life is unfair that way. Steve took something from me...so I’m taking something from him, and considering that I don’t expect to get that money back…”</p><p>You didn’t like his tone, the way he trailed off, and your lips trembled. His blue eyes were cold, and the way it was combined with an amused smirk made you uneasy.</p><p>“What? You don’t plan to let me go? Ever?”</p><p>He reached out to trail a finger down your arm, and you slapped his hand away. He didn’t seem to mind, only chuckling in response.</p><p>“I haven’t quite decided yet. I can see why Steve’s so taken with you,” he murmured, tilting his head to the side. “There’s something about you...that reminds me of her. I’m sure he sees it too.”</p><p>You frowned, confusion filling you.</p><p>“Margaret,” he said as if reading your mind. “Everyone called her Peggy. A sweet thing, bit of a spitfire. They were high school sweethearts.”</p><p>You blinked. This was news to you. Steve had hardly talked about his past. Of course, now you knew why, but he had never even mentioned any past relationships or anything of the sort.</p><p>“Steve was crazy about her. Literally,” he chuckled, and your stomach churned at his tone. “He was obsessed. Constantly had to know where she was, who she was with, what she was doing. It drove her crazy, only getting worse when he’d get too rough if he saw a guy even halfway glance at her.”</p><p>Your eyes were wide as he told you this, and you felt your breathing pick up.</p><p>“It got to the point where she started to fear for her life. Can’t blame the girl, really. He woke up one morning...maybe a few months after we graduated, and she was gone,” he said with a shrug. “I tried to warn him that she wasn’t like most of the girls in this town. That she wasn’t just going to sit and take it...but you can only lead a horse to water.”</p><p>You pushed your plate away, appetite gone.</p><p>“We did have a lot of fun after that though.”</p><p>You hated the lecherous grin on his lips, and you turned away again.</p><p>“I never thought he’d manage to find himself another Peggy. Some other poor girl he’d try to mold into his perfect little wife. Looks like I was wrong…”</p><p>You hated his mocking tone, the sting you felt as he laughed...at you. He didn’t protest as you got up, but you could feel his eyes on you, and you knew that you’d be a fool to go anywhere but upstairs. Even as you closed the door and resigned yourself to sink onto the bed, you swore you could still hear him laughing at you.</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>Days passed, and every morning was much like the first one. Against your will, you’d grown used to the numerous people that filled the house each morning before leaving to handle their respective tasks, retiring to their respective houses each night. You had no knowledge of what went on outside, no knowledge of Steve, but if the angrily hushed phone calls were anything to go by, you knew that he was causing trouble.</p><p>It was one morning, early in the day, before the sun even came up, that you could’ve sworn you’d heard him outside. You thought you’d imagined his angry voice, Bucky’s angry words, silence followed by angry grunts. However, when you came down the next morning to an empty house, eyes taking in Bucky’s bruised knuckles and cut lip, you knew that it hadn’t been a dream.</p><p>“He was here…”</p><p>He only sent you a scathing look over his mug, and you clenched your hands into fists.</p><p>“...what did you do to him?”</p><p>“What does it matter? He hurt you, remember?”</p><p>“He’s still-!”</p><p>You cut yourself off, swallowing your words, You’d still yet to come to terms with your conflicting feelings about Steve. Being away from him, it was easy to remember why you’d fallen in love with him to begin with, but it was just as easy to remember why you were afraid of him.</p><p>“What did you do to him?” you demanded again, nearing Bucky.</p><p>Swiftly, his hand came up to wrap around your neck, holding you away from him. You winced as his fingers pressed into your skin, and you clawed at his arm as he stepped forward, forcing you back. His face was void of all humor, lips pressed into a thin line as he narrowed his eyes. You felt your back hit the wall, and you winced, wondering if this was the moment he’d finally snap your neck.</p><p>He stared you down, not saying a word, and the longer the silence stretched on, the more nervous you became. He didn’t stop until his nose was touching yours, blue eyes darkening, your chest grazing his with every breath. Seemingly out of nowhere, he smirked, a humorous sound leaving him as he let you go. You remained on the wall as he simply gazed at you, a soft hum leaving him as he folded his arms over his chest, head tilting just a bit.</p><p>“You should get upstairs, doll...before I do something you’ll regret.”</p><p>You shakily took a step to the side, towards the stairs, taking note of his wording. Reluctantly, you did as he said, and you hadn't spoken to him since. That was 2 mornings ago, and this morning had been just like all the others, only instead of taunting you, Bucky took to simply watching you. He was always watching you, but it wasn’t normally so constant.</p><p>As you laid in bed that night, you wondered if you’d ever see Steve again. Did you even want to? You wished that emotions weren’t so complicated, that it was so easily black and white. Steve wasn’t just your husband, but also your rapist. You were supposed to hate him. You were supposed to want to be as far away from him as possible. So why did you find yourself crying to sleep for the 5th night in a row? </p><p>It was sometime in the night when you were roused from sleep by the sound of the room door opening. You weren’t able to sleep well these days anyway, so it was no surprise that it took next to nothing for you to wake up. You blinked your eyes open, not quite registering what you were seeing. You watched as Bucky neared you, standing over your prone form as he reached out to place his hand on your forehead, running his thumb along your skin.</p><p>“What...what are you doing?” you mumbled, sleep still in your eyes, head foggy from fatigue.</p><p>Even in the darkness, under the glow of the moonlight, you could see him smirk.</p><p>“We’re going to make Steve a very angry man.”</p><p>Like a lot of things at the moment, namely his hand trailing along your leg through the covers, you didn’t register his words. At least, you didn’t register the implications behind them. Not until he pressed a knee into the bed beside you, joining you as he pulled the covers from you. By now, you were wide awake and understanding was falling over you.</p><p>“No-!”</p><p>One hand covered your mouth, the other pressing into your chest as you hit and pushed against him.</p><p>“Come on, doll. I know you’re not used to going this long without…”</p><p>You sobbed against his hand as he straddled you, his other hand tearing at the t-shirt he’d given you. </p><p>“...and I’ve been waiting to sink my cock into this warm cunt.”</p><p>You were on the verge of a panic attack, you knew it, and you felt like you were drowning as he forced himself in between your flailing legs. </p><p>“...and I’ll piss off Steve in the process. 3 birds with 1 stone.”</p><p>He finally removed his hand, and you couldn’t swallow down your screams even if you wanted to. You were at a point where you weren’t passed begging, but Bucky was clearly at a point where he was passed listening. His hard chest trapped you between him and the bed, your stomach churning as he pulled the silk pajama bottoms down to release himself.</p><p>“Please, please-.”</p><p>He swallowed your words with a forceful kiss, your salty tears touching your tongues as he tasted the inside of your mouth. He barely brushed his fingers over you, wasting no time before guiding his aching member into you, making you wince at the intrusion. You scratched at him, sobs leaving your lips as you turned your head to the side. He wasn’t deterred by the way you clawed at him. In fact, you’d say he welcomed it, hisses leaving his lips as he nipped at your jaw and neck.</p><p>The headboard knocked into the wall from the force of his thrusts, low groans escaping as he painfully pressed his hands into your hips. The abused walls of your core were much slicker than they were before, and you cried harder at the way your body betrayed you. Bucky’s hands were everywhere. Digging into your side, kneading your thighs, tangling in your hair. </p><p>“Oh, I definitely get it now,” he purred, facial hair scratching against your dewy skin. “If I was getting pussy like this every night, I’d never want you to leave the house.”</p><p>Your vision was blurry from your tears, shaky hands frantically pressing against his chest and shoulders, but it was futile.</p><p>“Steve’s a lucky man...but I guess now I am too.”</p><p>His tone was teasing, a small chuckle bubbling in his throat, and you stared at the wall as he thrust into you. You closed your eyes, wincing from both pain and pleasure with every drag of his cock, hating the way he made your core flutter. Fed up with your protesting hands, he easily snatched them and pinned them beside your head. His hold made you cry out in pain, and he only pushed into you more.</p><p>Every snap of his hips had your toes curling, legs shaking around him, and for several reasons, you wondered when it would finally end. You couldn’t take the onslaught of pain and pleasure, both of which were being forced on you. Bucky’s hair tickled your skin, and a curl of his hips had you clenching around him despite your efforts to prevent yourself from doing so. He didn’t stop his assault, simply fucking you through your forced orgasm.</p><p>“Look at you,” he groaned. “Look at how you squirm when you're milking my cock.”</p><p>You shook your head, a thin layer of sweat clinging to your skin, and you were sure Bucky was no different.</p><p>“You’re gripping me like you don’t wanna let go. Steve will love to hear that…”</p><p>Your feet pressed into the bed as he slammed into you, trying in vain to get him off, stomach clenching as he slid in and out of you. He pressed a kiss to the corner of your mouth, remaining there, humming at the sound of your cries.</p><p>“I hope I never get used to the feel of you coming around me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>